The Art of Seduction and Revenge
by Persistence
Summary: After being bullied as a child, Ichigo returns to his hometown planning to get revenge on his former tormentors. Seduction, whips, chains, leather collars, handcuffs, and gags; yes, revenge will be sweet! Yaoi eventually GrimIchi
1. Don't Get Mad, Get Even!

I have finally moved into my new apartment and no longer have the ten hour drives on the weekends, so in celebration, new fic!

Pairings: GrimIchi, RenIchi, UryuIchi, NnoiIchi, and others TBA

Special thanks to the wonderful **Dream7** for betaing this chapter!

**Warnings: strong language.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters within this fic.

* * *

Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge

**_Iron Man_ -Black Sabbath**

* * *

_The five-year-old boy in the blue raincoat ran, not caring that his pants were getting wet from the puddles left over from the rain. The only thought in his head was the need to get as far away as he could from the bullies that had been harrassing him ever since his first week of kindergarten. He still had no idea what he had done to any of them, but these seven boys constantly picked on him and made his life a living hell. He had told his parents, but that had only turned into an argument. His mother had told him he should tell a teacher and had made phone calls to the other boys' parents, but that had only resulted in them picking on him even more. His father had encouraged him to fight back and had even enrolled him in karate classes, but against seven other boys he didn't stand a chance. _

"_There he is!" _

_He looked over shoulder and saw his enemies: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nnoitra Jiruga, Ikkaku Madarame, and Renji Abarai. Grimmjow considered himself the leader of the small group, but all four mostly just did what they wanted. Grimmjow had blue hair that made it easy to see him coming from far away. Nnoitra, on the other hand, was tall and skinny with shoulder-length black hair and always wore an eye patch because he liked to pretend he was a pirate. Ikkaku was a rough kid but was very sensitive when it came to his hair. Kids who pointed out he didn't have any soon regretted it. Last, but not least, was the redhead Renji. He wasn't the smartest boy in the group, but he was good at fighting for a four-year-old and liked to pull Ichigo up by his short locks of strawberry blond hair before punching him in the face. For the four of them, beating up the "crybaby" was the best game recess had to offer. _

_As the boy risked another glance back he ran into someone and fell to the wet ground. An extremely pale boy with black hair and green eyes turned and looked down at him. His face was expressionless as he muttered the only word he ever used when referring to the other boy._

"_Trash," said Ulquiorra Cifer, bully number five. He flexed his hand as if he were debating whether or not to beat the small boy for running into him. _

"_Oh my, are you alright?" Yumichika Ayasegawa asked Ulquiorra with concern. He was a preppie who had disliked the blond simply because he only liked beautiful people, and he didn't deem the boy beautiful enough. He had chin-length black hair and always taped red and yellow feathers to the side of his face. He was a snob, but he wasn't as bad as the boy standing next to him..._

"_Really, that raincoat was outdated last year. You really should update your wardrobe, Crybaby," Uryu Ishida muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose with a disgusted expression. _

"_Gotcha!"_

_The boy was suddenly yanked up by the back of his jacket and slammed into a flagpole. He turned his head to the side and saw Grimmjow grinning evilly at him moments before the larger boy twisted his right wrist until he cried out in pain. "What's the matter, Crybaby, mama isn't here to comfort you?" he taunted, laughing as he shoved Ichigo back down to the ground. _

"_What do you think we should do to him this time?" Ikkaku asked, toying with a stick he had found on the playground. _

"_I suggest disposing of that insult to clothing he is wearing," Uryu suggested before walking off. He wasn't friends with the other boys, but none of them liked the boy they called "Crybaby."_

"_Nah, that's too easy," said Nnoitra as he crouched down next to "Crybaby" and pulled the boy's head up by his hair. A grin spread across his face when he saw tears forming in the other boy's large brown eyes. "Aw look, he's gonna cry," he laughed. The boy was suddenly pulled from his grasp, and Nnoitra looked up in irritation to see Renji smirking down at him._

_"Don't talk so loud or the teachers will come," the redhead told the others as he started pulling on Ichigo's sleeves, intent on ripping the coat like Uryu had suggested. _

"_Stop it!" the boy cried. He tried to break free from his tormenter's hold, but Ikkaku hit him in the stomach with the stick. The boy winced as another ripping sound tore through the air and Ikkaku hit Ichigo again on his right side, adding another tear to his coat. _

_Not wanting to be left out, Nnoitra and Grimmjow stepped forward and simultaneously punched him in the stomach, Grimmjow following it up with another punch to the face. The boy finally broke down and allowed fresh tears to fall from his eyes as the other boys beat him up. He swung his arms at them blindly, but it wasn't very effective and they soon shoved him to the ground and started kicking him. _

_The seven boys heard a whistle over the sound of their victim's sobs, and when they looked accross the schoolyard they spotted a teacher running towards them. Deciding it would be better to run and face the consequences later rather than sooner, all of the boys took off with the exception of Ulquiorra. The black haired boy stayed behind and coolly observed the boy curled up on the ground. He lay in the fetal position crying, but when he realized Ulquiorra wasn't moving he slowly looked up, fearful of being hit again. However, Ulquiorra merely stared at the other boy, his face as emotionless as ever. He glanced up and saw the teacher coming, but he knew the blond man had seen them all so there was no point in running like a coward._

"_Trash." Face still turned up to his tormentor, the boy felt spit hit his cheek. _

"Oh my god, Kurosaki-kun, that's horrible!" Orihime Inoue exclaimed, clamping herself around the arm of a seventeen-year-old with bright orange hair named Ichigo Kurosaki. The teen sighed at the interruption and glanced down at the big-chested girl that always clung to him every chance she got.

"I think your story is a bunch of bullshit. I've beaten ya up lots of times and ya never cried," sneered Shiro, another of Ichigo's friends. He leaned back in his chair, resting his arms behind a head of snowy white hair. He was considered one of the "freaks" at their school becase he was an albino and had yellow eyes. It didn't help that Shiro actively encouraged the other students to dislike him with his rude, childish, and sleazy behavior.

"That was twelve years ago and he was against seven people, not an albino idiot," said a teen sporting wavy black hair and a dark trench coat with white fur around the collar. Tensa was one of the smartest kids in their entire school and had become close friends with Ichigo when they started secondary school. He had introduced him to Shiro, who was mooching off of Tensa and his father, Zangetsu, since his parents had abandoned him.

"No one asked ya, polefucker," Shiro snarled at Tensa, who narrowed his eyes and slowly stood. The action only made Shiro smirk and pull his chair back as well.

"Should I separate them?" asked Chad, the first friend Ichigo had ever made. Chad had curly dark brown hair with long bangs that covered his brown eyes. Unlike his albino friend, Chad was very quiet and said little.

"No, let them settle it," sigh Ichigo as Shiro tackled Tensa across the table.

"So Kurosaki-kun, your hair wasn't always orange? It was more blond? I bet you looked adorable," Orihime gushed with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah..." Ichigo looked at his friend with concern. Sometimes she would go off in her own little world and sit there for hours on end daydreaming about god-knows-what. He figured that some things were probably better left unknown. "It didn't turn orange until I was about eight years old," he finished with a shrug.

"So what happened then?" Chad asked, encouraging his friend to continue. Muffled yelling was heard from the teens brawling in the background, but the three did their best to ignore it.

"They continued to beat me up, rip my clothes, spit, bite, punch, and kick me until my dad got a job out here two months later," Ichigo replied, feeling a twinge of old anger for all the pain those kids had put him through. He had never brought it up around his new friends, having no desire to relive those dreadful memories, but that was before he'd found out he was moving back to Karakura Town. His dad had gotten a job at the hospital and they were willing to pay him more than what he made here.

"I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun. Maybe you won't see them again," Orihime said hopefully just as a white blur flew across the room. The three friends glanced over to see Tensa sitting down quietly like nothing had happened. Shiro lay sprawled on the floor inches from the table with a heated glare fixed on the black haired boy.

"I already checked it out. They're all still there." Ichigo pulled away from Orihime and folded his arms on the table before resting his head on them. Those punks had given him nightmares for years, and now he was going to face them again. He had been so happy when he found out he was moving. It meant a new beginning and it had gone even better than he'd dared to hope. Unlike in Karakura Town, he had made new friends almost instantly; first with Chad and then with many other kids. Before he knew it, he had become one of the most popular kids in school. Everyone liked him: the jocks, the cheerleaders, the chess club, the goths, both the popular and the unpopular. Now he was going back to zero again.

"Hm, well, aibou, there is something you could do." Shiro grinned as he scooted closer to Ichigo's other side. He wrapped an arm around his friend and pulled him close. "Ya could get revenge," he suggested, and watched as a scowl formed on Ichigo's face.

"And I could get the shit beat out of me again, no thanks," Ichigo muttered, shrugging Shiro's arm off his shoulder.

"I'm not talkin' about beating them up; I'm talking about getting them where it hurts. Ya can make them fall for ya, and then you can humiliate them," Shiro told him, an insane grin spreading across his face.

"No, that wouldn't-" As Ichigo shook his head, Shiro finally lost his temper. He grabbed his friend by the shoulders and spun him so they were face to face.

"Don't give me none of that crap. Aibou, you're a knockout. Have you not noticed everyone in the school eye-fucking you? Everyone, man or woman, has been trying to get your number. You could really do this, and then you can have the last laugh." Ichigo stared into Shiro's golden eyes. It was a bit scary when the albino started making sense, and even scarier that he was actually considering his suggestion.

"Ichigo, you're listening to Shiro. When was the last time he said anything intelligent?" Tensa muttered, ignoring the glare Shiro shot at him.

"No, he might have a point," Ichigo whispered, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Won't they recognize your name?" Chad pointed out, feeling a little concerned that Ichigo was seriously considering going through with this. If those boys figured out what Ichigo was doing they could leave him in a coma.

"Not really; they never used my name. They always called me 'Crybaby'," Ichigo muttered, spitting out the old nickname with distaste. Just saying it made him burn with the desire to get revenge on the boys who had made his early childhood a living hell.

"See, there ain't no problem, and if ya ever need some help ya got my number on speed dial and I can be down there in two hours," Shiro told his orange haired friend, delighted to see him slowly coming over to the dark side. He didn't have any doubt that the plan would succeed. As he had said earlier, Ichigo was sex on legs. That soft, unruly orange hair that didn't hide those deep brown eyes; the smooth skin of his jaw that was still without a hint of stubble; those kissable pink lips that made even Shiro's heart melt when his friend's tongue ran over them ... Shiro closed his eyes and crossed his legs as he felt himself developing a hard-on just from thinking of Ichigo. And that was only the teen's face.

"Hey," Orihime interrupted once again, "why are we all sitting around like this when it's Kurosaki-kun's last night here? After all, I made a catfish sponge cake!" she exclaimed cheerfully, oblivious to the way her friends' faces went pale at the mention of her cooking.

The conversation about what Ichigo would or would not do was soon forgotten as the boys sat in front of the television and started playing a game on the PS3 while Orihime sat behind them on the couch cheering Kurosaki-kun on. There was a surfeit of swearing, name-calling, and even a few punches on the shoulder here and there before it got late and the boys had to leave. Ichigo caught a ride with Tensa and Shiro after saying goodbye to Chad and Orihime.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Shiro asked Ichigo, looking behind him into the back seat where the orange haired teen was sitting.

"Ichigo, remember: 'Those who plot the destruction of others often fall themselves'," Tensa recited in hopes that his friend would come to his senses.

"Yeah well, there's also 'don't get mad, get even'," Shiro shot back. Looking into the rearview mirror, he saw hesitation in his friend's face. "Come on, Crybaby, are you a man or a pussy?" he barked.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "They'll be the ones crying when I'm done," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out the window. He heard Tensa sigh, but he ignored it. His anger towards those bullies had been building up all these years, and now it was time for some payback!

* * *

A/N: sorry for the boring first chapter (I always hate first chapters!). There will be more flashback scenes of what the boys did to poor Ichigo as a child.

Those who plot the destruction of others often fall themselves. - Phaedrus

Chapter 2: we will be reintroducing Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Uryu, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji, and Ulquiorra.

Thank you for reading, hope ya enjoyed and please review!


	2. Plan Begins and Ends in Epic Fail

Thanks to **miszxbrii, Cat Streaked By Rain, ****Crescent Luna Moon****, ****chibi-kaze-sofia****, ****Don Seira****, ****galerian57****, ****ReaperLuci****, ****Thera-Rocklynn****, ****krito1389****, ****BloodySorrow****, ****Warrior Nun****, ****Charisma B****, ****Yami-no-Tamashii****, ****Glass Hope****, ****TigerTearz****, Enigma180,** and **BonneNuit** for reviewing! I very much appreciate the feedback ^_^

Special thanks to the wonderful **Panruru** for betaing this chapter

Warnings: minor swearing (very slight)

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez wore an irritated expression as he walked down the high school hallway. It was only Tuesday, meaning he had three more full days of this bullshit before the weekend. It wasn't that he hated school; in fact, he considered it a great excuse to leave his house and hang out with his friends. No, the problem had started last week when he'd decided to break up with his boyfriend.

He and Luppi had been going out for two months at the most when the sophomore started getting too clingy. It was getting absolutely pathetic, to the point that even his friends had started commenting about his little 'stalker'. When the boy's class ended he'd race down the hall to meet Grimmjow, saying that he had hardly been able to bear spending ninety whole minutes away from him. Then he'd started decorating Grimmjow's locker with pictures of himself (some without clothing) and had gotten in trouble for bringing 'porn' to school.

He'd thought maybe if he stopped talking to the kid he would get the hint, but no. That only drove Luppi to start calling his cell phone constantly (even at three in the fucking morning!). When Grimmjow stopped answering he started calling Grimmjow's friends and pissing them off to the point that Nnoitra hung the boy up on the flagpole by his underwear. That gave him more even more shit to listen to when he came to school and the little bitch started crying to him, like he was at this very moment.

"Why would you want to break up with me, kitty? Haven't I been a good boyfriend? I did everything for you!" Luppi was tugging on the sleeve of his sweater and just asking to be punched. He resisted the urge, however, because he didn't want to get kicked out of school again for starting another fight.

"Leave me alone," Grimmjow growled warningly. He didn't want anything to do with that loser anymore. In addition to being clingy and whiny, the boy was so submissive that there was no challenge. He didn't want to date some weak wimp that relied on him for everything; he wanted someone who could challenge him and give him a good fight. Someone independent who wouldn't think he was cheating on him just because he hadn't called for five hours. He knew he couldn't have that with Luppi and had hoped the kid would understand and get over him, but unfortunately, that was not going to be happening anytime soon.

"Kitty, I can change! What do you want me to do? I can dress differently! I'll even let your friends beat me up if it means you'll stay! I need you!" Luppi cried as Grimmjow reached the chemistry lab and yanked his arm free of the short black haired boy's.

"This is why I don't want you! Think for your fucking self for once!" Grimmjow snapped, apathetic to the tears starting to leak from the other boy's eyes. He turned his back on him and walked into the classroom, relaxing only when he was sure that the other boy hadn't followed him and wasn't going to make a scene in front of the whole class (again).

Grimmjow snorted when he saw the number one class nerd, Uryu Ishida, sitting in the front row going over different fashion designs with Yumichika Ayasegawa. Uryu may have been the biggest nerd in the school (a reputation he had earned after consistently ranking the highest out of everyone in their year), but no one would ever dare pick on him. Even with the standoffish attitude he had around most people, everyone knew that if they picked on him they might as well start looking for another place to get an education since his father had donated so much money to their school.

As for Yumichika, you could tell which way he swung just by talking to him for a couple minutes. He had no reservations about letting people know he was gay, and even liked to provoke the jocks by winking at them and blowing them kisses. Some had tried to beat him up in the past, but none ever succeeded since his best friend, Ikkaku Madarame, beat them to a bloody pulp if they so much as laid a finger on his friend.

Grimmjow's gaze shifted to the goth sitting at the table behind Uryu and Yumichika, and he returned the glare that he received. He had once called Ulquiorra Schiffer his friend, but Ulquiorra had become a goth and started hanging out with different people right around the same time Grimmjow figured out he was gay. The two of them hadn't spoken for three years, only acknowledging one another to glare when they passed each other in the hallways.

"So the little shit is still following you around, huh? I could hear him begging at the door," Nnoitra laughed. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sat down next to his friend. Sometimes it was just easier to ignore the taller teen since he never shut up, especially when he had something he could rub in your face. Ignoring him was the only way to deal with him that didn't involve wringing his lanky neck.

"You might want to check your phone for love messages, Jaegerjaquez," laughed Renji Abarai, a boy with long red hair tied up in a ponytail. Despite how often he and Renji could be seen together, he didn't care much for the other teen. The guy got too cocky at times, and the little black haired freshman that idolized him like he was a god only encouraged him.

"Screw that, I wouldn't be surprised if he was outside waiting for you with hundreds of love cards." Ikkaku grinned evilly at Grimmjow, who flipped him off before grinning himself.

"I don't have to worry about that; I can see in the reflection on your shiny head that no one's there," Grimmjow replied before turning around, leaving the bald teen clenching his desk in anger.

"What did you say? You want to say that to my face?" Ikkaku yelled, and stood just as the teacher walked into the room. He narrowed his eyes at the blue haired teen and then looked up at Professor Kurotsuchi and the student teacher, Miss Nemu.

"Madarame, sit down," Professor Kurotsuchi ordered, watching with some amusement as the teen reluctantly sat back in his seat. Of all the teachers in the school, he had to be the most wacked out one of all. He would give them long, boring lectures on the most useless of chemicals and then test them every Thursday and Monday just to ruin their weekend.

"Nemu, what are you standing around for? Start passing out the tests!" Professor Kurotsuchi scolded the dark haired girl, who apologized quietly and grabbed the graded tests to hand back. "Ah, there is one more thing. We have a new transfer student," he added, though the majority of the class had already stopped listening.

"What the fuck is that?" Nnoitra muttered under his breath, pointing to the C- written in bright red on Grimmjow's test. "You actually studied?" he raised an eyebrow at his friend, who only shrugged in response.

"Shit, screw the test, look at that!" Renji said excitedly as if he were checking out a sports car. Both teens looked to the front of the class and their jaws nearly dropped at the sight of the new student.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo introduced himself, feeling a bit apprehensive when everyone in the class suddenly started looking like kids in a candy store. _Shit, maybe Shiro is right, _he thought to himself, noticing that girls and boys alike were staring at him with far too much interest.

"You don't need to go into any more detail, Mr. Kurosaki; now take a seat next to Szayel since his lab partner flunked out of this class." Ichigo gulped at hearing this, and was a little surprised that the teacher had just announced that a kid had flunked out of his class like that. Hopefully this Szayel kid was smart, because he sure as hell didn't know anything about chemistry.

He walked down the aisle and took note of a few faces he already recognized (mostly from his nightmares). The kid with the glasses in the front row was clearly Uryu Ishida; the only difference was that he was taller now. He still had the same hairstyle and everything.

"My, doesn't he look scrumptious," Yumichika commented, putting one hand under his chin and winking at him. Ichigo fidgeted uncomfortably when he received a small glare from the goth sitting behind the two. However, they didn't bother him as much as the four teenage boys ogling him in the back (the redheaded one was actually drooling).

"Please tell me that you are not a complete deadbeat like my last partner, and have at least a quarter of a brain," Szayel, his pink haired lab partner, muttered quietly before the professor started lecturing. Ichigo neglected to comment and started taking notes, though none of them were on what the professor was teaching.

_Ok, that's Uryu. The glasses and the hair cut are a dead giveaway. That has to be Yumichika next to him; hell, that kid is still wearing a fucking feather. _Ichigo wrote their names in his notebook and looked up at the goth kid who'd given him the weird stare. _That look, that was the same look he used to give me when he spit at me. Fuck, does he remember who I am? _Ichigo mused, and wrote Ulquiorra's name down. It made him a little nervous, but he doubted the kid remembered who he was. Heck, it had been so long that if those kids hadn't beaten him up he'd probably have forgotten them himself by now.

"Psst, hey, berry." Ichigo's eye twitched and he glanced over his shoulder at the tall, black haired teen who'd dared to call him 'berry'. His eyes narrowed further when he saw the freak make kissy faces at him, and he turned back around.

_I think that was Nnoitra, though it could be some other perverted kid, _Ichigo mused to himself as he wrote down the names of his other targets.

"Don't worry, berry, I won't hurt ya," he heard Nnoitra snicker. He gripped his pen tightly, resisting the urge to throw it at the annoying prick only with extreme difficulty.

"Didn't you hear me, berry?"

"Berry?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Berry."

"Berry."

"Berry."

"Ber-"

WHACK

Nnoitra grunted in pain when Ichigo's notebook went flying at him and collided with his face. Ichigo turned back around and wrote Nnoitra's name on the piece of paper he had torn from his notebook. Now he knew for a fact that was the bastard!

"Shut up," Nnoitra growled at the three around him that were snickering at his expense. So the berry had a little fight in him, hm? Good; that would make things even more entertaining.

* * *

The class went slower than Ichigo would have liked and it took everything he had to keep from falling asleep while the professor yammered on about different compounds and chemicals, none of which Ichigo paid any attention to. On the positive side, for the rest of the class he didn't hear a peep out of Nnoitra or the other three sitting around him. Even so, he wasn't stupid; he got the hell out of there before any of them could retaliate.

"Hey there, berry," a painfully familiar voice drawled behind him just before a hand clamped onto his shoulder and turned him around. He flinched involuntarily when he came face to face with Nnoitra, Renji, and Ikkaku standing just behind him. "Nice arm ya got there; I'm sure we could put it to good use. How about I show you around the school," he suggested, and Ichigo braced himself against the lockers as the taller teen pressed forward.

"Pfft, like you know where anything is; it's rare for you to even come here." Renji shoved Nnoitra away and grinned down at the nervous Ichigo. "_I_ can show you around the school. In fact, I believe the janitor's closet is right down the hall." Renji leaned closer to Ichigo, who started blushing beet red. He remembered the redhead quite clearly from his childhood, though it seemed that Renji didn't remember him. He remembered all the beatings, the teasing, and the countless days of crying while he walked home with his mother, mainly due to Renji and the two others surrounding him. Now the asshole was flirting with him! How was he supposed to get revenge on them if he couldn't even stop blushing?

"Please, you couldn't get your dick up fast enough!" Ikkaku punched Renji in the shoulder and the redhead took a step back, clutching it in pain. "Why don'tcha come home with me and let me introduce ya to Hōzukimaru?" He licked his lips and wrapped an arm around Ichigo, crushing him against his chest. He remembered how the bald kid had always walked around with a stick and challenged people to fight. Beating Ichigo with that stick had been his favorite pastime, but now it looked like Ikkaku found a new stick to show off – one that Ichigo could feel through his pants.

"Uh … I don't…" Ichigo stuttered, mentally kicking himself. He was supposed to be seducing these idiots and here they were the ones making him nervous. _Come on Ichigo, you can do this! Think sexy; they already want you so play with them! _He shook his head, trying to regain his composure.

"Or you can come home with me and we, uh, could do stuff..." Ichigo forced the words out of his mouth and felt the blush return with full force. _What the fuck was that? Stuff? That's creative, idiot! _Ichigo groaned as he mentally berated himself. Oddly enough, that thought sounded like something that Shiro would say. _Why the hell did I listen to him? _

"Really, what kind of stuff? Could we join?" Nnoitra asked as he and Renji got on the either side of the orange haired teen, blocking any route of escape.

"I bet you're into some real kinky stuff, right? Looks like you won't be invited, Abarai." Ikkaku laughed at his friend and received a glare in return. Ichigo looked between the two in confusion. He had no idea what that was about, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. All he could think about was how they were most likely going to rape him in a few moments and he'd still be standing there trying to think of a pickup line.

"Shut up! Look, you're making him uncomfortable," Renji snapped, dragging Ichigo close to his chest and caressing the other teen's face. "Anyways, I'm sure we can have fun with whatever 'stuff' you have in mind." He leaned closer to Ichigo as if he was going to kiss him. Ichigo's eyes widened and he tried to take a step back, but the lockers were still behind him and there was no way to escape. This was turning into an even bigger disaster than he'd feared!

"Get the fuck away from my locker!" a rough voice growled just before Renji felt someone grab the end of his ponytail and yank him away from Ichigo. Grimmjow leered at the scowling redhead, ignoring the irritated glares he was receiving from Nnoitra and Ikkaku.

"Just 'cause you lost your little bitch doesn't mean we have to," Nnoitra sneered, only to be flipped off by the blue haired teen. He opened his locker and was about to throw his books inside when a fist slammed into the locker next to his.

"If you ever try to interrupt me again, I swear I'll kick your ass," Renji promised.

"Ya wanna go now?" Grimmjow challenged him, and smirked when he saw hesitation flicker in Renji's eyes. Of course the redhead didn't have the guts to challenge him; Renji was more talk than show. Sure, he could fight, but he wasn't as good at it as Ikkaku, Nnoitra, or Grimmjow.

"Whatever." Renji backed away, deciding that that there was no point in wasting his time with the blue haired teen. It was bad enough that Grimmjow had interrupted him, but now Ichigo had gotten away.

_Pussy,_ Grimmjow thought to himself when Renji walked away, looking like he was about to throw a hissy fit. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered hanging out with those morons.

**Ichigo's Locker**

Ichigo opened his locker and hid his face inside while he slowly calmed down from his ordeal. He wasn't sure he would really be able to do this. Hell, who was he kidding? There was no way he could do this! One word from any of them and his face was beet red. Besides, he hadn't flirted with anyone in his life! Every date he'd gone on had come about because someone else had flirted with him and he'd bought into it! Well, except for his first boyfriend; he had been right down to the point.

_You want to fuck or not?_ Ichigo groaned; it might be easier to just give him a call and hire him to beat these guys up instead since there was no way he'd be able to get revenge on them.

"That was lame," a voice interrupted his thoughts. He pulled his head out of his locker and looked down. A petite girl with short black hair and violet eyes stared up at him. She put one hand on her hip and the other cracked right across his face before he even realized what was happening.

"Damnit, what the hell was that for?" Ichigo growled.

"You haven't changed, Ichigo. You're still a naïve child that gets picked on by all the bullies." The girl crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a knowing look. Ichigo stopped rubbing his cheek and looked at her in surprise.

How did she know that?

"You don't have to look so surprised; I recognized your name. I'm Rukia Kuchiki," she introduced herself. He stared at her. The name didn't sound familiar at all. _Shit, did she stop growing after kindergarten? _he wondered, but didn't dare ask her directly. From the looks of her, she'd probably try to kick his ass just for suggesting it. "I doubt the others remember you, though, since they always referred to you with a different name. What was it again?" Rukia asked mockingly as she tapped her index finger against her chin. "Oh that's right, Crybaby." She smiled at him innocently.

"Whatever," Ichigo muttered before turning away from her. He didn't need her to tell him he'd screwed up today, nor to remind him how they'd teased him in the past.

Rukia continued to watch him as she leaned against the lockers. "So, did you come back for another beating or are you going to do something about them?" she asked curiously, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

"Why do you care? You want to watch as they try to kick my ass again?" Ichigo snapped at her. Rukia only rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the lockers so she stood right in front of him.

"Listen." She grabbed the collar of his white shirt and dragged him down until they were eye to eye. "If you're going to get revenge on them, I want in. And if you have any balls at all, you _will_ get revenge. After all those times they pushed you into the mud and teased you, don't you want a little payback? Don't you want to make those bitches cry like they did to you?" Ichigo stared at the petite girl with wide eyes, making a mental note not to get on her bad side.

She finally released his collar and pulled back. Curiously enough, there seemed to be resentment and anger in her eyes. Why the hell would she care if he had been bullied? She obviously hadn't stopped it back when they were younger. "Why do you want to help so much? You have a grudge against them or something?" he asked. The girl's eyes shifted to the side and she turned around.

"Let's just say I dated one of them and he humiliated me," Rukia whispered quietly, not allowing him to see the sadness that had replaced the anger in her eyes. However, he could hear it in her voice, the small sign of weakness she had been trying to repress.

Ichigo stared at Rukia, knowing some of the pain she was going through. He remembered being humiliated by those boys on many occasions. No matter how hard he had tried to repress it and cover it up with happy memories, it always stuck there.

"Hey," he called to her. She turned her head to the right but refused to turn around. "Can you help me get revenge on them?" Ichigo asked, and saw a smile creep onto her face.

"Of course I'll help. You'll need all the help you can get considering how horrible at flirting you are," she told him, turning back around and grinning as if nothing had just happened. He scowled at the insult and clenched his fists at his sides. _Bitch, let's see you do better, _he thought irritably.

"Meet me after school and I'll introduce you to the master of seduction. While he's teaching you I'll gather a few others who might want to help us; I can think of two off the top of my head who won't hesitate to join in. Then, we'll start working on our battle plans!" Rukia pounded one fist into her other hand, and Ichigo gulped. He hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

A/N: **I've been debating back and forth with this fic on which pairing it should end up being: GrimIchi, RenIchi, Nnoitra/Ichi, Uryu/Ichi, other, or no pairing at the end**. (Ulquiorra, Yumichika, and Ikkaku are not up for option, you'll see why later)**. I personally love GrimIchi and RenIchi (hm, could make a threesome GrimIchiRen?), I've never written a UryuIchi or NnoiIchi, but always up for new things, but this is one thing I can't really decide on**. Although, you might want to refrain from voting just yet, the next chapter will give a more download of each of the individuals (and some may not be as nice as they appear and other may appear nicer than at first).

Next Chapter: _Lessons in Seduction_, Ichigo meets the master of seduction (take a guess who) and meets Rukia's "team".

**ATTENTION!: I am placing this and all of my fics under a livejournal and adultfanfiction in case of deletion. They said the same crap a few years ago and didn't do anything, but the fact they are placing a program to detect certain fics, I'll be posting elsewhere. However, until then I'll still be posting here until the fics are deleted. I'll be posting both of these accounts in my profile if you wish to visit them. **

Thanks for reading and hope ya had as much fun reading this as I did writing it, and please review


	3. Master of Seduction

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!, I very much appreciate the feedback! *hugs* also another special thanks to **Panruru **for betaing this chapter!

That was one of the most pathetic polls in the history of the universe -_- as you can see, Grimmjow won, to a point that no one would be able to touch him.

**I just want to point this out, even though this story may seem mean to some of the charaters, I am not purposingly bashing them (unless his name begins with aa LUP and ends in a PI) and there is more behind their story than what is said. **

Warnings: language, humiliation (on Ichi's part)

* * *

Ichigo looked down at his watch and leaned back against his locker as he waited for Rukia to arrive. The petite girl had said she would help him after school, but he was beginning to wonder if she hadn't just made it all up for kicks. Or worse, if she was alerting his targets that he was out to get them. That was just what he needed; as it was, he could barely face any one of them without his face turning red as a tomato. If they learned of his intentions it would be all over. He might as well just ask Zangetsu if he could move in with Tensa and Shiro, because he'd never be able to show his face in Kurakara Town again without fear of retaliation.

"Good, you're here," he heard Rukia say from his side. He jumped slightly and looked down to see the girl smiling wickedly as she stuffed her books into her locker and took out her phone.

"Will we have to go far to meet this person you were telling me about?" Ichigo asked, and felt mildly annoyed when she ignored him and continued playing around with her phone. "Hey!" he waved a hand in front of her face, and she shot him a death glare for interrupting her.

"I heard you, and no, we're not leaving the school grounds. I just need to find out where he is," she replied, and continued dialing. "Aha!" she cried joyfully, and Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't really remember her from when they were young, and he had to wonder if she'd always been this … weird.

"Hey, where are you? Okay, great. Can you meet me by my locker?" she said into the receiver, and Ichigo could hear a feminine voice squealing away at the other end before Rukia clicked it shut. A satisfied smirk spread across her face and she dropped her phone into her purse and crossed her arms.

"Well?" Ichigo asked, tired of waiting for her to tell him what was going on. He'd thought she was going to take him to a 'him,' but the person she'd called had sounded like a girl.

"Just wait a minute and we'll be taken to him," Rukia explained just as she spotted a girl walking down the hallway with a big grin on her face. She had dark hair pulled back into a bun and she was carrying a bunch of schoolbooks in her hands. "Oh by the way, it'd be best if you didn't say anything while she takes us there. Do not ask who we're going to see, do not ask her anything about herself, and do not make eye contact with her," Rukia warned, doing nothing to alleviate Ichigo's confusion. What was so wrong with the girl that he couldn't even make eye contact? She looked normal enough. Heck, she looked more normal than Rukia.

"Hi Rukia-chan! Oh, who's this?" The girl asked. Ichigo chose to ignore Rukia's advice and was about to introduce himself when Rukia nudged him in the side.

"Oh, him? He's just a transfer student. He's straight and dumb as a board," Rukia said dismissively, and Ichigo glared down at her. What the heck was her problem? He wasn't straight. Well, maybe bi since he wasn't totally turned off by girls, but he'd preferred men lately. "Anyway, he needs some serious tutoring or there's no way he'll be passing this year. I was wondering if you could take us to–" the girl cut her off with squeal of delight.

"Oh, I was just on my way to see him! I know how hard he is to find since Professor Hirako keeps changing rooms and dragging him all over, but I got his entire schedule and he's in room 105 right now!" Momo told them happily. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and began dragging him down the hallway with Rukia in tow. He glanced back at the short girl with a frown. She was grinning, and he suspected that she'd enjoyed making him sound like a complete idiot.

"So, how long have you been in town?" Momo asked him, not bothering to turn around. They passed a student who was having a discussion with a teacher, and both paused when they saw the three teens walking down the hall. They had sympathetic expressions on their faces as if they knew where Ichigo was being dragged off to.

"I just moved here a few days ago," Ichigo was able to get out before the girl began talking again. He wondered whether she was always this overexcited if if she'd just had a little too much coffee that morning.

"Oh, that's nice. So, have you had any relationships in the past? Namely with men?" she asked, her voice suddenly taking a darker and more dangerous tone that made Ichigo cringe.

He paused and turned back to look at Rukia, who was shaking her head 'no'. Since she'd obviously dealt with the insane girl before, he was willing to take the raven haired girl's advice. "No. Like Rukia said, I'm straight," he lied, but this didn't seem to satisfy the girl.

"You better be. Because..." they came to a sudden halt in front of the closed door to room 105. "If you even think about making a move on him, I'll cut your balls off! He'll tell me, because he loves me. So keep your hands to yourself and keep your eyes to the floor!" the girl growled, sounding almost inhuman. He could only gulp and give her a nod, wondering if everyone in this school was out of their mind. Maybe it was just the girls? Regardless, he made a mental note not to cross paths with this crazy bitch again.

"Okay," Momo sang as she opened the door like nothing had happened. Ichigo held the door open for Rukia and shot her a 'what-the-fuck-was-that' look. She only shook her head in response. It was too long a story, and he should consider himself lucky he didn't know it.

They went inside and found a professor sitting at the head of the classroom with his feet propped on his desk. He had straight blond hair down to his shoulders and looked unusually relaxed for a teacher. A younger man was seated in a smaller desk beside his, busy grading papers while the professor watched on.. He had brown hair and looked to be in his early twenties.

"Mr. Aizen!" Momo ran up to the younger man's desk, nearly knocking over some papers in her enthusiasm. A slightly annoyed expression crept over Aizen's features, but he quickly relaxed his face and regained his composure.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Hinamori. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked politely, causing the girl to blush all over.

"Actually, _we_ wanted to speak with you, Mr. Aizen. We were wondering if you could tutor Ichigo," Rukia spoke up quickly before Momo could start trying to monopolize their time with the student teacher. Knowing her, she'd babble on for hours about how Mr. Aizen was the best and how he could do no wrong, and they wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise. It was a very sad and disturbing thing to watch, one that Professor Hirako dealt with on a daily basis.

"Hm ... you must be new here; I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet." Aizen stood and smoothed out his white dress shirt before shaking Ichigo's hand. "I am Sosuke Aizen. I'm a student teacher planning on becoming a professor here soon in the history department," he introduced himself, eliciting a snort from the other teacher.

"The day you become a professor is the day I retire. Knowing you, you'll turn everyone into babbling idiots like that girl," Professor Hirako muttered, not caring that Momo was still in the room. She was too busy idolizing Aizen to listen to him anyhow.

"Then I shall be sure to plan your retirement party soon," Aizen muttered under his breath. In only a year or two he would have his degree, and then he was taking Professor Hirako's position no matter what he had to do.

"Er, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." Ichigo took Aizen's hand and felt his cheeks grow hot when the student teacher brought his hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"The pleasure is mine," Aizen replied with a smirk.

"Okay, that's enough! Keep your hands to yourself!" Momo interjected, and broke them apart. For one, the orange haired brat was standing _way_ too close to _her_ Aizen! He may have sworn he was straight, but Mr. Aizen could turn straight men gay just by standing in the same room and there was no way she was sharing!

"Miss Hinamori, could you go to the cafeteria and get me some tea? I think they'll be closing soon," Aizen requested. He smiled down at the girl, and her heart started to melt. Images of them walking down the aisle together filled her head. It would happen one day, she was sure of it!

"Of course, Mr. Aizen. I'll be right back!" she promised and sped out the door, not wanting to disappoint her future husband. Once the annoying girl was gone, Aizen rubbed his temples before crossing the room to lock the door. He could have sworn he'd made sure it was locked before he'd started grading papers. Perhaps extra locks would be needed to keep her out.

"Now then, Mr. Kurosaki, what can I help you with?" Aizen asked, walking back to the two teens who were still standing by his desk.

"Ichigo needs help with flirting," Rukia said bluntly, causing Ichigo's face to grow red in embarrassment. He was really starting to wonder who was worse: his ex-bullies or her.

"I see, and who are you trying to impress?" Aizen asked, leaning against Professor Hirako's desk. The older teacher got his feet off the desk and leaned forward curiously.

"Well, uh ... it's just that I don't really know _how _to flirt." Ichigo scratched the back of his head and stared down at the ground. Flirting was one of those things that was supposed come naturally, but he'd never really tried before that day. All of his ex-boyfriends had made the first move so he'd just never had to worry about it.

"It's pretty sad," Rukia agreed and folded her arms over her chest, ignoring a mutter that sounded suspiciously like 'bitch' coming from Ichigo's direction. She watched as the student teacher approached Ichigo, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Really? Someone as handsome as _you_..." and there it was again, the blush returning with a vengeance, "...doesn't know how to flirt?" he asked softly, casually invading Ichigo's personal space. The poor teenager looked as if he were about to faint, and it didn't help matters when Aizen stroked his fingers against Ichigo's cheek.

"I, uh ... no," Ichigo whimpered. He felt lightheaded and seemed to have lost the ability to speak, as if his brain had just switched off. He opened his mouth, but his lips felt numb and nothing came out. All it took was the student teacher leaning closer to him and he finally passed out.

"Technically, I could report you for sexual harassing a student."

"You may go right ahead, Professor Hirako. I'm sure the social workers in this school would love to speak with your daughter."

"Shut up, Sou-kun!"

"Hey, I think he's waking up." Rukia was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. Standing behind her was Aizen, and Professor Hirako was sitting on top of his desk. "You alright? Or are you going to faint again?" she asked with a small smirk, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever," he muttered, rubbing his head before he tried to stand up. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but it hadn't been long enough. Unfortunately, his memory was well intact and he remembered exactly why he'd passed out. _Great. If I faint just from this guy, how am I supposed to go up against them?_ He sighed.

"Well, play nice and try to not pass out or do anything else so embarrassing." Rukia patted Ichigo on the arm before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" he snapped. How dare she dump him here and go on her merry way! She was supposed to be helping!

"I need to go see some people who are going to help us. Don't worry, I'm sure you won't end up in a threesome with those two." She waved her hand but paused when she got to the door and turned slightly. "...If you do, though, call me so I can watch." She smirked and exited the room just in time to avoid getting hit by a book that had been on Professor Hirako's desk. It hit the door instead with an unsatisfyingly smack.

"Bitch," Ichigo growled, fisting his hands at his sides. He turned his head to the left when he felt someone touch his shoulder, and flushed when he saw Aizen smiling at him. This really needed to stop.

"Now then. Shall we begin?" Ichigo gulped but slowly nodded, praying to whoever might be listening that he didn't pass out this time.

"You're not practicing seduction in front of me." Professor Hirako folded his arms over his chest in protest. "The last thing we need is more Hinamori's running around worshiping the ground you walk on," he said pointedly. Aizen turned towards him but didn't seem to have been affected by his words.

"It's a shame that your daughter has to wait so long after school for you to finish up. I'm really surprised she's lasted this long," Aizen mused with a graceful smile still spread across his face. Professor Hirako narrowed his eyes suspiciously. His student teacher was always up to something and couldn't be left alone. Even so, his eyes slowly shifted towards the clock and he winced when he realized it had been thirty minutes since school had ended.

"She's fine," Professor Hirako shot back, trying his best not to look out the window.

"I supposed she will be, for now. But how long do you suppose she can go before she loses her temper again?" Aizen asked, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't hold back a smirk when just then, someone started shouting outside the window.

Just as planned.

"BAKA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I AM SICK OF THIS PLACE AND THESE PEOPLE! I SWEAR, I'M GONNA BREAK ALL THE WINDOWS IN THAT PIECE OF CRAP CAR!" Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned towards the window. Just outside, a short blond girl sporting pigtails was screaming in their direction. When she received no response, she dug through her book bag until she found a textbook that had to be at least a thousand pages long. She raised it above her head and started walking towards a beat up Honda sitting in the parking spot.

"Hiyori." Professor Hirako's voice dripped with venom as he glared down at his daughter. The little pain in the ass was going to pay if she dared to throw that book, and knowing her, she'd really do it. "This isn't over," he declared before running out the door in a frantic attempt to get to his car before his daughter destroyed it.

"...Okay, what was that?" Ichigo asked, seriously considering returning to his old school. It might be two hours away, but at least the girls were sane.

"It's better not to know, Ichigo," Aizen whispered into his ear, making Ichigo 'eep' and jump away from him. A flush of embarrassment covered his face, or maybe the previous one had never left. It was getting hard to keep track. "Shall we begin?" Aizen asked, taking a step back to give the poor teen some breathing room. He'd be needing it for today's lesson.

"Now, first of all, you must remain calm and confident at all times. Pretend that the whole world was created just for you, and you are the one who decides what's important and what's not," Aizen began, and started circling Ichigo with his arms behind his back. "Those whom you speak to should feel privileged just to be in your presence. Most importantly, you mustn't tremble or show any sign of weakness," he continued, and Ichigo began wondering if he was supposed to be writing this down.

"How do I do that?" Ichigo asked. He turned around so he was facing the student teacher, not trusting him out of his line of sight after being ambushed so many times during the past few minutes.

"It's not easy and it's not something that can be taught overnight. However, if you know your target's weaknesses you can makes things easier by exploiting them. For instance, if you know of something that makes your target goes crazy, let's say leather, and you come in wearing all leather and have him drooling on the floor, you should be able to take advantage of him," Aizen explained, raising a hand to flick a stray curl of hair away from his eyes. "I have to say, though, I'm surprised you're having such a hard time with it considering how desirable you are." Ichigo blushed and gazed down at the floor.

"There is that; we need to work on how easily you blush. It is your main weakness," Aizen told him, and walked back over towards the desk. There was much to teach the teen and so little time to do it in.

**Three Hours Later…**

Rukia knocked on the door to the classroom and waited for someone to answer. She glanced back at the people who'd promised to help Ichigo get revenge; each had a personal vendetta against his targets. She only hoped they were still in the classroom and hadn't had to rush Ichigo to the hospital due to blood loss. If that was the case, she might as well start planning revenge herself. Finally, Ichigo opened the door and scowled down at her before letting her in.

"So, is he better?" Rukia asked Aizen, who was sitting in Professor Hirako's chair looking as if he owned the classroom. His elbow was on the armrest and he rested the side of his cheek against his hand.

"He needs practice, but he's made some progress and I believe that with another session or two he'll be able to capture the heart of anyone he sets his eyes on," Aizen replied, and lowered his hand as Ichigo took a seat in a desk in front of the teacher's desk. Rukia and her group sat in others, making a small circle. "If you don't mind me asking, who exactly you are trying to sway?"

"Um, well ... it's sort of for revenge," Ichigo replied, and Rukia was surprised to see that he was finally able to look Aizen in the eyes without blushing. Apparently he really had made some progress. "I don't know if you know them, but Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nnoitra Jiruja, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ulquiorra Cifer, Uryu Ishida, and Renji Abarai used to bully me when I was a kid. And not just a little bit either; they made every day hell for me. It seems like they're pretty much the same way even now, except they're a a little more perverted than aggressive," he replied, and watched as an amused smile crossed Aizen's face.

"Yes, I know them quite well; I believe every teacher in this school knows them. Some of them have caused problems for Professor Hirako, and even dared to try and start a fight with myself," Aizen replied, and leaned forward. This was very interesting indeed.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, let's just say they won't walk down this hallway as long as I'm here," Aizen said enigmatically. Some things were better left unsaid.

"Can we get started? I need to get home soon," a dark haired teen whined, glancing down at his phone.

"Okay! Everyone, this is Ichigo, the guy I was telling you about. He may look pathetic and weak, but after we're done he'll have those assholes on the ground begging for their balls back!" Rukia declared, and Ichigo shot her another dirty look.

"Okay, first, we have Nel." Rukia pointed to a friendly looking green haired girl who smiled and waved at him. "She has something against Nnoitra. You know Szayel from your class; he has a personal grudge against Uryu. Then there's Luppi..." Ichigo looked at the black haired boy who had complained about the time earlier. "He's Grimmjow's ex-boyfriend," she revealed before Luppi interrupted.

"Uh, _no_, I'm Grimmy's _current_ boyfriend. He was just playing around with me, we didn't really break up! He loves me!" Luppi stood and his voice started rising before Nel grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back into his seat.

"Right, whatever. Now, we are going to go down the list and discuss everything we know about them that might help you out," Rukia told him, handing him a notebook and a pen so he could take notes. After all, they could only help him so much; it was up to him to decide how to take revenge on his former bullies.

"Okay, let's start with Renji," Rukia muttered under her breath. Ichigo thought that if her fingers were clenched against the desk any harder, they'd go right through it. "He is my EX-boyfriend. The little bitch decided to dump me after our first class, but didn't bother to tell me. I asked him if we were going to the movies that night and he slammed his locker shut and told me he never wanted to see me again. There were a bunch of other students around and they all stared at me after he left," she whispered, then shook her head, trying to recompose herself. She would not cry. No, Renji would be the one crying!

"Anyway, I did learn one thing about Renji..." A small smile played around her lips, and she tapped Ichigo's notebook in an indication that he should write it down. "He is deathly afraid of being dominated. Tie him up, use a whip on him, or try any of that other fun stuff and he'll cry like a little baby," she revealed. Noticing a few stares, she swallowed self consciously. "It was just something we tried; apparently he didn't like it." She shrugged and turned to watch Ichigo take notes.

"If we're starting with ex-boyfriends, can I be next?" Nel asked. Rukia nodded towards the other girl, knowing that the other girl's breakup had been even more traumatic than hers. She waited until Ichigo was done writing before she began. "Well, Nnoitra and I went out for two months, and it was so-so. We had fun sometimes, but he wasn't the best boyfriend and he was extremely rude to my friends. Then one day we decided to take a trip to the city so he could meet up with a friend. We ended up in the downtown area because he got lost. I kept saying we should ask someone for directions, and then finally, he … had enough," she whispered, folding her arms around herself for comfort. "He slapped me across the face and called me a bitch, saying he knew where he was going. Then he pulled over, threw me out of the car, and drove off." She bowed her head, and Ichigo's heart went out to her. He swore that if anyone ever dared to do something like that to his sisters, he'd bitch the shit out of them. And then he'd call Shiro and his other ex-boyfriend and they'd _beat_ the shit out of them.

"When I got back to school I found out he was really sexist. He never apologized or anything for what he did." Nel sighed and leaned back in her seat while Ichigo jotted something down on his notepad.

"My story isn't quite as bad as hers," Szayel began, adjusting his glasses. "Uryu and I have always been rivals. We both want to surpass all others, but he always comes out on top. However, one year during a science fair I knew I was going to win. Every professor in the school believed so, too. I had everything set up and was just waiting for the judges. Unfortunately, the little worm was stationed next to me. I didn't trust him and I knew I shouldn't have left my station, but I was told I needed to sign in so I was forced to leave for just a few moments. When I returned, my demonstration was in complete ruin and Uryu was standing next to it, grinning proudly for destroying my work. He muttered that I shouldn't have left my station, that anyone could easily sabotage it. Of course, he won the award. His demonstration was featured in a popular chemistry magazine, which stated that it was the most impressive thing they'd ever seen from a high school student. He's already been offered a full scholarship, and they'll be lining up to hire him after he graduates from university. It all should have been mine," Szayel snarled, and pounded his fist into the desk.

Ichigo stared at the pink haired boy for a few moments, but chose not to comment and only wrote down the information. Science and all that other stuff wasn't really important to him, but it obviously meant a lot to Szayel so he figured it was better not to say anything.

"Then there's Ikkaku." Rukia tapped her lip with one finger and looked to the others for help.

"He is in love with his dick. He goes around claiming there's none better than his 'zanpakutou'. He'll even challenge you if you dare call it small, or if you say anything about his baldness. Other than that, he loves to fight and will challenge anyone if he's bored, even if they've never talked to him," Nel explained. She wasn't really sure if all the rumors were true, but she knew Ikkaku a little bit and she wouldn't it past him.

"Okay, what about Yumichika? Or is he still completely obsessed with his beauty?" Ichigo asked, and everyone looked at each other blankly. He took that as a yes. _That one should be easy. Too bad I didn't encounter him first, _Ichigo thought to himself as he wrote it down.

"What about my kitten? You're not going to do anything horrible to him, right?" Luppi asked, narrowing his eyes at the orange haired teen. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in response. This kid needed some serious help.

"All of Grimmjow's ex-boyfriends are like this," whispered Rukia. "He makes them so dependent on him that after he breaks up with them they don't know how to think for themselves anymore." Unfortunately, her voice wasn't quite low enough to escape Luppi's ears and he abruptly stood up.

"Grimmjow did not break up with me. We're just having a few little problems in our relationship right now," Luppi mumbled defensively, and folded his arms over his chest. "I swear, if you hurt him I'll make sure no one will recognize your pretty face when I'm done with you," he warned, though Ichigo couldn't take the threat very seriously. From the looks of the kid, all it would take was a swift kick to the gut and he'd be down. Or he could just give him an atomic wedgie like how Shiro had taught him, and he wouldn't be walking for weeks.

"Right, whatever." Ichigo wrote down the information and finally got to the last person on the list. "What about Ulquiorra?" he asked the group. Rukia looked blank. She turned to the others for help, but they didn't seem to have anything either.

"I don't really know anything about him other than he's into goth stuff. He's pretty quiet," Nel murmured, bringing her hand to her chin in thought.

"You won't be able to find anything on him," Aizen finally spoke up, and the group turned to look at him. "Like you said, he's quiet, but he also thinks himself better than those he deems 'trash.' If you're not up to his standards, he won't bother with you. He will be your greatest challenge, largely because he's one hundred percent straight so you won't be able to win him over no matter how well you flirt," he added, and Ichigo tapped his pen against his notepad before scribbling it down.

_Straight, huh? _He didn't want to discuss it just yet, but he had an idea that might work against the quiet goth. _He'll be wishing he's gay by the time I'm done with him. _

"Do you need any help with planning?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo looked down at his list, ideas already forming in his mind. There were a few he was a little uncertain about, but he still time to think about it.

"No, I think I'm good." Ichigo smiled and nodded his head at the group in thanks. He only needed a few more sessions with Aizen and he'd be prepared and ready for battle. By this time next week, he would start his revenge!

* * *

And I repeat, I am not purposely bashing any of the characters (unless his name is Luppi). Nnoitra's back story is partially based off the manga and his and Nel's fight, and there is more to his story, along with some of the others.

**Question, which should be Ichigo's first victim?**

**Yumichika, Uryu, or Renji.** (Other choices will be added later as the fic goes on; they have a little special preparation before Ichigo gets to them).

Thank you for reading, hope ya enjoyed, and please review!


	4. Anything for Love, But Not That

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter *hugs you all* I very much appreciate the feedback!

Special thanks to my wonder beta-reader **Panruru**!

Warnings: language, new crack pairing.

* * *

**Oh no - no way - I would do anything for love,  
But I won't do that, I won't do that, anything for love,  
I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love,  
But I won't do that, I won't do that.**

_**I would do anything for love**_ – **Meatloaf**

The next week flew by faster than Ichigo had expected. His days had fallen into a routine: wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, meet Aizen for his special lessons, go home before seven to have dinner with his family, do homework, and then bed. Now it was finally time to put his plan into action. Over the weekend he'd finished his preparations by making a difficult choice: who would be first?

He'd discussed it with Aizen and Rukia and both had suggested he go with someone easy for his first target, someone who couldn't overpower him if things got out of hand. Rukia had suggested he take down Renji first and, as she put it, 'make him cry like the little bitch he is'. But he still wasn't sure he was ready to face Renji. Their last encounter had gone horribly, and the redhead had been all over him. Sure, he'd be easy to seduce and it probably wouldn't be hard to drag him away from his herd, but he didn't think he was ready for him yet.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow were out of the question. Both were both bigger and most likely stronger than him, and he didn't want to start his revenge by ending up in the hospital (or a grave). Ikkaku would also take some time. The man didn't seem too bad; all he had to do was build up the guy's ego, but like the other two, he was a seasoned fighter and would be difficult to take down if things went wrong.

Uryu seemed like an easier target and Szayel had promised to give him something special to use against some of the tougher bullies if he humiliated his foe. It was very tempting, but Uryu was the top student in the school for a reason and Ichigo was going to need some help to take him down. Then there was Ulquiorra, but he had some special plans for the goth he intended to put into motion later on.

Only one other person remained, but luckily, he was perfect. Easily swayed by anyone and everyone so long as his or her face wasn't scarred up or breaking out with zits popping from every nook and cranny. He'd go along with whatever the orange haired teen had in mind. The last and final choice...

"Hey, you're Yumichika, right?" Ichigo asked as he stopped at the black haired boy's locker. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to him while he was separated from his friends (especially the bald one).

"Yes, and you are Ichigo." Yumichika turned and smirked at the teen, eyeing him with approval. Yes, definitely beautiful.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remembered my name." Ichigo raised an arm above the locker to hold Yumichika's interest, though the other teen seemed to have his full attention on him already. _Really? You remember my name? When we were younger, you used to make fun of my hair and clothes. Besides that, you insulted the coat my mother bought. Do you remember that?_ His eyes narrowed, the pain hitting more forcefully with that last thought. When he was younger his mother had bought all his clothes and he was always willing to wear whatever she bought, just like most little boys. She was his world, and it only added insult to injury when this little pompous asshole insulted her choice. He may have been a momma's boy back then, but he hadn't cared then and he didn't care now. No one was more important to him.

"Oh of course, I mean, who wouldn't remember such a beautiful boy such as yourself? I mean you have the perfect height; your hair screams for attention; you neither have rolls hanging off of you nor are you skinny to the point one can see your bones; your eyes are the perfect shade of brown; your jaw is perfectly proportioned; oh, I could go on! The only thing I don't know about is your fashion sense, but I'm sure you have good taste since you take such good care of yourself," Yumichika gushed, flipping a lock of hair behind his ear.

If it had been any other guy trying to flatter him, he might have blushed. If this had happened a week ago, he'd have turned scarlet and needed to be revived by the paramedics. Now, however, he felt nothing as a seductive smile spread across his lips and he leaned closer to the other teen so he could feel his cool minty breath, just as Aizen had taught him. Not so close that his prey felt cornered, but just enough that it seemed that nothing in the world mattered except him. If his little pawn wanted to flatter him, he should use that to his advantage because it could be turned into a weakness. And when there was weakness, he should pounce.

"I was thinking the same thing about you," Ichigo purred, and inwardly grinned when he saw a faint blush spread across Yumichika's cheeks. _Holy shit it works! That man should write a book! Wait, I'll celebrate later after he's done whimpering in the corner, _Ichigo thought to himself, watching as the stray lock of hair slipped from behind Yumichika's ear and into his face once more.

"You should really do something about your hair," Ichigo murmured, taking the lock of hair between two fingers and brushing it back behind the black haired teen's ear. "Your face is too beautiful to hide." He watched with satisfaction as Yumichika's face turned bright red. He had him! He had the little fucker right where he wanted him. _How does it feel being on the other side?_ He shouted in his mind, but he kept his emotions in check just as Aizen had instructed.

"Y-you really th-think so?" Yumichika stammered, putting his hands on his cheeks in embarrassment. He began swaying back and forth giddily, falling deeper into the unknown trap.

"Of course. I mean, who doesn't?" Ichigo caressed the side of his face. The other teen seemed to be having trouble finding his tongue and Ichigo knew this was the perfect time to strike, when his prey was the most vulnerable. "Hey, I was wondering, do you want to hang out after school? You know, to get to know each other better?" he asked seductively, and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. It truly was wonderful being on the other side and watching other people squirm. He didn't know why he hadn't tried this sooner!

"Oh, I'll drop my plans if it means getting to know you better." Yumichika smirked at him and continued to sway from side to side in glee. It was only a few days ago that he'd been feeling jealous because Ikkaku had commented that he would do anything to get a taste of that 'nice piece of meat' that had just entered their school. His friend would be so jealous of him. Him, being the first one to date the total hottie. Oh, so many people were going to be jealous of him and he couldn't wait to see the envy on their faces!

"Great, I'll meet you after school then." Ichigo gave the other teen's face one last caress, nearly making him pass out, before he slowly turned away and began walking in the opposite direction. Everything was going according to plan, and so long as he was able to carry out the rest of it, Yumichika would be running home in tears.

He was so caught up in thought that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and accidentally ran into another student. He frowned as he looked up to see a taller teen with blue hair. "Oh, sorry." Ichigo stared into Grimmjow's eyes, feeling an immediate need to get the hell out of there. He was ready to take on the small fry, but the bigger fish would have to come later.

"Hey, you're new here right?" Grimmjow asked, grabbing ahold of Ichigo's arm. Ichigo froze. Against his will, memories of the other boy jumping on him and smashing his face into the mud played through his mind.

"Y-y-yeah," Ichigo muttered, feeling slightly panicked until the other teen let go of his arm. Maybe he'd noticed that Ichigo felt uncomfortable, but either way he really didn't care. He just wanted to get away.

"How about I show ya around here?" Grimmjow suggested, grinning down at the boy. He knew his stalker ex-boyfriend was right behind him, and maybe if he saw him with the new student the little fucker would finally get the hint and get a life. Besides, the others were right about him; the new kid was easy on the eyes.

"Uh, I have, uh, class and stuff, and then I'm going out with someone." Ichigo wanted to kick himself in the head. He'd thought he'd rid himself of the habit of rambling stupidly under pressure, and here he was back to it. Maybe a few more lessons with Aizen would be needed before he went after the others.

"...See ya." Ichigo pushed past the frowning teen in a hurry, desperate to get away. He didn't need this right now! He needed to prepare himself for Yumichika and get ready to seduce the little bastard!

* * *

Luckily, Ichigo was able to regain his composure and made sure to stay as far away as he could from his other targets. Of course, that was easier said than done since Nnoitra and Ulquiorra were in his last class. The tall, annoying teen kept pestering him, but at least he was pissing him off rather than making him blush. Ulquiorra just stared at him during the class and it was beginning to freak him out. Since the other teen was straight he couldn't be thinking of him in that way, but he resolved to be a little more cautious around the goth.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Yumichika asked him from the passenger seat of his car. He forced a soft smile to spread across his face as he turned right down a street. The buildings slowly faded from view and were replaced by forest.

"I heard about this little place up the road. I'm not sure if you've heard of it, it's called 'Eighth'. It's a good hangout during the day and it turns into a bar after nine. I heard it was really cool there and I thought it would be the perfect place for our first date." Ichigo smirked when he saw the other teen blush and turn his head towards the window to hide his flushed face. And if he was correct, his father's old roommate, Shunsui, still owned the place…

"Oh my, is this it?" Yumichika asked as they came to an old sign that was badly in need of a paint job. Behind it was a beaten up building with grey siding that seemed to be in the process of falling off. The place looked like a total dump, but Ichigo imagined that what worried Yumichika the most was the number of motorcycles lined up in the parking lot.

"They look a little busy; maybe we should come back?" the other teen said hesitantly as Ichigo pulled into the parking lot and found a spot not too far from the entrance. This place gave him the creeps, and it needed some serious remodeling. A shiver ran down Yumichika's spine when Ichigo gave his knee a small squeeze before unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car. Oh, the things he would do to be this hottie's first, but the mere thought of the ugliness that must reside inside that building made him feel nauseous. He only hoped the place was at least somewhat clean.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked. He put an arm around the teen's shoulders and brought him close, causing the now all-too-familiar blush to return to the black haired boy's cheeks. Perfect. Now all he had to do was get the little sheep inside so the wolves could take care of him.

"Yeah, I think so," Yumichika answered as Ichigo opened the door and held it open for him. He stepped through the threshold and was greeted by the smell of cigarette smoke, liquor, and…was that chili? It smelled as if it had been thrown up.

"Hey Shunsui-san!" Ichigo waved to an older man with black curly hair tied into a ponytail and a five o'clock shadow. He dragged Yumichika further into the den, and the other boy eyed all the sweaty bikers uneasily.

"Ah, Ichigo! I heard your family moved back. How's your old man?" Shunsui asked as he cleaned a glass with the green apron wrapped around his waist. Ichigo sat down next to a sleeping biker whose head was resting against the counter in a puddle of his own drool.

"Oh, he's the same as usual." Ichigo shrugged, then turned to Yumichika when the still-standing teen tugged at his shirt. He was still eyeing the bikers, who were in turn licking their lips at him.

"Is there a restroom here?" Yumichika whispered, afraid to turn his back on the gang.

"Just go down to the end of the bar and make a right," Shunsui explained to the pale teen, who bit his lip and averted his eyes. He looked terrified, and Shunsui wondered why Ichigo had brought him.

"Thanks," the black haired teen mumbled. He looked at Ichigo anxiously, almost as if he wanted the other teen to go with him to the bathroom. Either that or he was afraid he'd get jumped if he went in there. After a few more seconds Yumichika was finally able to force himself to relax enough to head for the bathroom, peeking over his shoulder all the while to make sure no one was following him.

"If I may ask, Ichigo-kun, what's up with him?" Shunsui asked, placed his hands on the counter. Ichigo sighed and scowled before leaning forward as if he was telling the older man a secret. This was perfect, exactly how he'd imagined it. The only thing that could make it more perfect was if he could get the older man to help him, and knowing him, he would.

"I got set up on a blind date with him. He's really sensitive so I didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him I wasn't interested. That's kinda why I brought him here." Ichigo glanced over towards the door Yumichika had disappeared into to make sure the teen hadn't changed his mind due to the poor conditions in the bathroom.

"Sorry to hear that. If only you were as lucky as I am in finding love. Ah, speak of the devil! Here she is." Shunsui stood up straight and waved to a woman who was wearing glasses and had her hair tied into a bun. "Nanao, my darling love–" he sang before the woman slammed her hand on the table, startling Ichigo.

"Where did you find the alcohol? I thought I hid it so you couldn't get drunk until after eight o'clock," the woman, Nanao, scolded the older man who now wore a hurt expression.

"You wound me, my lovely–" Shunsui followed her movements as she went to the back to get changed for work.

"Don't start," she cut him off before she disappeared into the employees' area.

"Tough love," Ichigo muttered, and rested an elbow on the counter as he began picking through a bowl of nuts on the table. "So can you help me get rid of this guy or do I have to drag him home and introduce him to goat face?" he asked. He had much bigger plans, but he figured that if worst came to worst he'd take his bullies home and introduce them to Isshin Kurosaki's Super Awesome Daddy Kick In The Face.

"Nah, we'll help ya. Right boys?" Shunsui called to the bikers, who turned to look at the owner. "This poor guy got stuck on a blind date with that prissy kid, you think you can help him out?" he asked. Ichigo turned to see several of the bikers chatting amongst themselves, occasionally looking back at Ichigo and eyeing him. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to get bikers involved...

"We'll help," the biker next to Ichigo answered with a yawn. Ichigo turned to the biker gang leader who had finally woken up. He had a neatly trimmed goatee and wavy brown hair that reached his shoulders. He wore black jeans with a white shirt and a leather vest. Around his neck hung a necklace made of a bunch of teeth, making it look almost as if he had a second jaw.

"Coyote Stark," the man introduced himself to the teen, who was eyeing the older man with admiration.

"Er, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo shook the older man's hand and felt him run his fingers over the teen's knuckles. He did his best not to blush and felt damn proud of himself for keeping his composure, especially when Yumichika rounded around the corner.

"Can we please leave? You have no idea how long it took me to scrub that toilet seat. I don't know what that green stuff on it was and I really don't want to know. I just want to go home and take a shower." Yumichika rubbed his arms together across his chest. "Maybe you could come over," he suggested with a smile, already trying his best to forget about this atrocious place.

"Hey, girly, why don't you come over here and sit on my lap," one of the bikers said with a laugh, pulling his chair back and slapping his knee. The teen turned and sneered at the ugly biker. There was a better chance of Ikkaku growing hair than of him sitting on this biker's knee.

"I don't think so," Yumichika said sharply, moving closer to Ichigo to calm his nerves.

"Hey, leave him alone guys," Stark called to his group, then turned back towards Ichigo and Yumichika. "So, where did you want your tattoo?" he asked Ichigo, giving him a small wink to tell him to play along.

"Hm, I was thinking of getting one on my inner thigh to match the other," Ichigo told the biker, who frowned and glanced down at the teen's lap. He knew they were only playing, but now he was wondering if the teen was serious about the tattoo. If he was, Stark wanted to see it!

"What about you, Yumi?" Ichigo purred, bringing an arm around the other teen's waist to pull him closer. "You want to get a tattoo together? It'll make this day even more special than it already is," he said huskily. Yumichika instantly forgot about the horrible time he'd been having and seemed to perk up when Ichigo said it could be "more memorable". However, a tattoo? Ikkaku had shown him the dragon he had on his back, but he'd never considered getting one himself and the idea really didn't appeal to him.

"I don't really know. I mean..." Yumichika stuttered uncontrollably. He desperately tried to come up with some excuse to explain why he couldn't get a tattoo, but when Ichigo grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips his mind went completely blank.

"I was thinking maybe a small heart on both our shoulders. That way we'll always be connected," Ichigo whispered, not believing the crap that was coming out of his mouth. He couldn't believe this was working, but Aizen had said that it never failed. The weaker prey caves easily and will blindly follow after a few pretty words. It was definitely true in this case.

"...Okay," Yumichika answered before he could stop himself. "We can get them. Eventually. Later," he added hastily, finally shaking himself free of the spell. He only hoped that the other teen wouldn't remember his promise later on and make him follow through.

"Why later? We've got everything set up from when D-Roy got his earlier," Stark told the younger man as he stood up and stretched his tired limbs. "I'll take Ichigo to get his and Yammy can do yours." He wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders, sparking a flare of jealousy in the other teen. He was the one suffering in this dump; he deserved to at least be in the same room to make sure his future boyfriend wasn't being hit on by some biker.

"Wait," Yumichika started to protest, but his voice died when a large hand fell on his shoulder. He turned to see an extremely large, bald man with a red beard standing behind him. He grinned down at the poor kid menacingly.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," Yammy promised and began dragging Yumichika towards the back, Ichigo and Stark following behind. The black haired teen eyed his love interest anxiously, but Ichigo only smiled and nodded at him encouragingly before the door closed and he was trapped in a small room with the much larger man.

He turned and saw that boxes cluttered both sides of the room. A calendar was in the back with various markings on it. In the center of the room was a table, that he guessed he was supposed to lie on. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much. Then you can go back to being with your boyfriend," Yammy told the teen as he went to get his equipment ready.

Yumichika bit his lip. If he was going to get a tattoo it would have to be a beautiful one, something that symbolized who he was. He supposed that a small heart couldn't be that bad. At least it wasn't a gravestone or any of the other hideous marks he had seen before on ugly men. Besides, after this Ichigo would be more inclined to go out with him again and he could show him off around school. He knew how much Renji, Nnoitra, and some of the others wanted to get into the strawberry's pants, and he could be the first to do it!

"Take off your shirt," Yammy told him, motioning the teen towards the table. Yumichika finally got up his nerve and took off his school uniform shirt, placing it neatly on one of the boxes before lying on the table face down. "Which shoulder do ya want it on?"

"The left," the teen replied, and shuddered as he felt the older man run a hand up his back. Hadn't he ever heard of moisturizer?

The man cleaned his upper back with alcohol and he closed his eyes as he felt the first prick. He just kept trying to keep his mind on Ichigo. The sexy orange haired teen that would soon be his. The envy everyone would feel when they saw them together. Maybe that would teach Ikkaku to…

"Ah hak," Yammy choked, and Yumichika's eyes shot open when he felt something land on his head. "Oh, sorry. Don't worry, it'll come out," he assured the teen as he looked down at the gum, and Yumichika had to bring his hand up to his mouth to keep himself from screaming bloody murder. This man had just ruined one of the loveliest works of art in the history of mankind: his hair! He had spent hundreds of dollars just to make sure every strand was in perfect alignment!

"We're almost done," Yammy told the seething teen. He smirked down at the boy and ran his eyes down his body. _Not bad,_ he thought, bringing his other hand along the teen's back and making him freeze. _Not bad at all. He could be a good little bitch. _He finished and put down the needle, but didn't remove his hands from the boy.

"Since I'm doing this free of charge..." Yammy bent down and whispered in the teen's ear licking the shell of the lobe, "I figure I deserve a little something." He cupped Yumichika's ass.

"_Get off you disgusting troll!"_

Ichigo looked over at Stark, who had been resting his eyes until then. They had been listening to Yumichika's ordeal the whole time, and Ichigo hadn't been able to hold back a grin when Stark mentioned that Yammy hadn't been laid in years. Furthermore, he liked small black haired boys, especially pretty ones like Yumichika.

He heard the door in the next room slam open and peeked out to see Yumichika running towards the front with his shirt in hand. He covered his mouth to restrain a laugh when he saw the tattoo on the teen's left shoulder that read:

"Yammy's Bitch"

The giant man also got points for the gum in the boy's hair, and the fact that he was chasing him down the hallway declaring his love for the poor teen. If this hadn't scared him, nothing would.

"Thanks." Ichigo turned back to Stark, who yawned again before grinning.

"Happy to help." He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Ichigo with a sheepish grin. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked, leaning down close to Ichigo who took a step back.

"Not now, but thanks," Ichigo replied, causing the older man to move back a little in disappointment.

"If you ever need anything, just contact me and we'll scare away anyone else who's after you." Stark handed his card to the attractive teen, who took it with a smile. "However, this time it was free, but next time I'm going to charge you." He smiled down at the teen, eyeing his body appreciatively. He already knew what kind of payment plan he'd be accepting if the teen ever called.

* * *

Tensa gazed with suspicion at the albino sitting across from him at the dinner table. He knew Shirosaki better than anyone, probably even better than himself, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that something was off. It wasn't as if he was sick or anything; if he'd been sick then he and the old man wouldn't have heard the end of it while Shirosaki tried to act like the king of the house again. No, it was something else, and he knew his suspicions were correct because he was doing the one thing he never did: being quiet. The albino usually never shut up and always kept talking even if no one was listening. Him being quiet meant that something was up.

"How was school today?" Zangetsu asked, wiping his mouth as he gazed down at the two boys. Tensa wasn't the only one who knew Shirosaki was up to something.

"Fine."

Tensa narrowed his eyes at the answer. He couldn't remember the last time, if ever, the albino had responded to a query with one word. Something was _definitely_ up.

"It was okay. We took our test today." Tensa shrugged before he placed down his chopsticks. He noticed that Shiro kept staring at his plate and was pushing his food (mainly the broccoli) from side to side, mixing it with the rice. He hadn't said one word to him, and now that Tensa thought about it, he hadn't looked at him since they'd left for school that morning.

"Excuse me." Tensa stood up and bowed his head to his father before grabbing Shiro by the arm and dragging him down the hall to their room.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Shiro cursed at him, and ripped his arm free as soon as they were in their room. He narrowed his eyes at the black haired teen, who shut the door before turning to him.

"I would like to ask you the same thing. Why have you been so quiet?" Tensa asked him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shiro's gazed traveled downward as he turned and sat down on his bed. Once again he was trying to avoid the conversation, but Tensa was going to get answers out of him even if he had to beat the albino to a bloody pulp – again.

"Shiro, I will give you to the count of three before I drag the answers out of you, and do not lie and tell me nothing is wrong. I can tell just by looking at you that you are up to something," Tensa warned, and watched as Shiro bit his lip.

"One."

Shiro winced, knowing that Tensa meant business.

"Two."

He fidgeted with his jeans, his mind racing as he tried to decide what to do. He could either get beat up by Tensa now or later. He'd find out one way or another.

"Thr-" Tensa began when Shiro finally stood up.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Shiro finally cracked and ran a hand through his shaggy white hair. He didn't know how he kept getting dragged into these situations, but bad luck had always followed him. "I talked to Ichi last week and he said he was going through with his plan to get revenge on those guys. All of them are in his classes, and all of them seemed interested in him." Shiro bit his lip and folded his hand into a fist. He would have loved nothing more than to drive down there and beat them up himself. No one touched his King!

"Anyways, he said he found some people that want to help him get revenge. One of them is even teaching Ichi how to flirt." Shiro looked up at Tensa, who raised an eyebrow. Everyone knew that Ichigo couldn't flirt. Heck, he couldn't even compliment a guy without blushing. "He sounded a little nervous and said he wasn't sure if he could go through with it. He was worried that something could go wrong…" He paused and bowed his head again as Tensa sighed.

"I knew this was a bad idea, but Ichigo is too hotheaded sometimes to listen to reason. He could get seriously hurt if one of these bullies of his figure out what he's doing, and they're bound to figure it out when they're all taken out one by one even if they are brainless idiots. You should have discouraged this if you wanted to protect Ichigo, but I guess I am the only one who cares for his well-being," Tensa said disapprovingly, and Shiro raised his head to glare at the black haired teen.

"Like hell ya do! Where were ya when all those guys were chasing after his ass before? I was the one beatin' the shit outta them," Shiro snarled. He slowly took a step towards Tensa, daring him to challenge him.

"And I was there to console him during his time of need. He has been through a lot of heartache since his mother died, and I never saw him turn to _you_." Tensa caught Shiro's fist before it could connect. "Not only that, who do you think talked to him after you two broke up?" Shiro's fist slid out of his hand and his expression softened. His golden eyes turned downcast once more as he made his way back to his bed. "He said it was one of the hardest breakups he'd ever had," he told the albino, who rested his elbows on his knees and bowed his head.

"He and I agreed it was for the best," Shiro whispered, feeling a twinge of guilt at the knowledge that Ichigo had been hurt by their breakup. The other teen hadn't shown it; he always pretended everything was fine. They had dated for four whole months and they loved each other deeply, but in the end they were forced to admit that they didn't love each other like lovers. Ichigo was like his brother, and that had made it awkward. It had been almost like dating Tensa; he loved him, but never in that way. The three of them, Ichigo, Tensa, and himself, shared a special bond that no one could break. He knew that Ichigo and Tensa would give their lives for him, and he'd do the same for them in a heartbeat. That was why he was so worried about his King being so far out of his reach. How was he supposed to protect him, especially when there was danger lurking around the corner?

"And is what's best for him pitting him against people he may not be ready to face?" Tensa asked, and Shiro rolled his eyes. He really hated Tensa sometimes, especially when he was right. Unfortunately, that was all the time.

"Ya know how hurt he was, and a little payback might be able ta help heal some wounds. Besides, he has people to help him with it and…" Shiro paused, realizing his mistake.

"And what?" Tensa asked, approaching the albino once more. Once again, Shiro refused to look at him.

"Uh, he may have more help coming," Shiro mumbled, and turned his head in the other direction.

"What do you mean?" Tensa narrowed his eyes, his voice taking on a darker tone.

"Well I was worried about Ichi and since the old man doesn't believe in cars and says that we should walk everywhere and be all 'one with nature' and shit, I can't exactly go down there and help him. Ya gotta remember, I was pissed and I wanted Ichi safe, so ... I kinda let it slip to one of his other exes what's going on at his new school," Shiro whispered, avoiding Tensa's gaze as best he could.

"Which one?" Tensa asked dangerously, and watched as Shiro's eyes shifted towards his feet.

"His first boyfriend." Shiro bit his lip. Tensa rarely expressed shock or surprise, and if Shiro had had a camera he'd have taken the shocked teen's picture and posted it all over Facebook.

Tensa continued to stare down at Shiro with shock. This was bad. Very bad. Some poor teen down at Karakura Town was going to die.

* * *

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Yumichika and the Yammy**

* * *

I was actually surprised so many people wanted Yumichika first, then it went to Renji, and then they went back and force until Yumichika won.

**Next Vote: Renji, Uryu, Ikkaku or Nnoitra**

Thanks for reading, hope ya enjoyed, and please review


	5. Love Hurts

*glomps everyone and hands out cupcakes* I wasn't expecting so many ppl to respond to this story, I am very grateful to everyone that has reviewed, favorite, or alerted this story!

I kinda stopped counting votes after a while, it was kinda like asking who should be the pairing for this fic, majority of the votes went to one person. I never knew Renji was so disliked :(

Special thanks to the ever awesome **Panruru** for betaing this chapter!

Warning: language, humiliation.

* * *

Love hurts, love scars, love wounds and marks  
Any heart not tough or strong enough  
To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain  
Love is like a cloud holds a lot of rain.  
Love hurts

_Love Hurts_ - Nazareth

It had been three days since the incident at the bar, and Yumichika still had yet be seen. Rumor had it he'd been offered a position in the fashion industry and moved to Paris. Others said he couldn't make up his mind on what to wear or had gotten a bad hair cut, and chose not to come. The only person who knew the truth was Ichigo, and he didn't dare say a word. He was sure that wherever he may be, Yammy was taking very good care of him and treating him … no, he didn't want to picture that!

The day after his "date", he met up with Aizen, Rukia, and their little hit group to report his success with his first target. They were all certainly pleased (if a little disgusted at the thought of a giant troll claiming Yumichika), and this proved that Ichigo had what it took to go through with their plans. After, he'd explained to Aizen what had happened with Grimmjow and they'd had a few more sessions. He had slipped up and couldn't allow it to happen again. He didn't want the night to turn into a disaster when it came to Grimmjow's turn, and he couldn't risk encountering similar difficulty with any of the others. Now he felt more confident in his ability to carry out his plans for his stronger opponents, which led him to his next dilemma.

Who should be next?

He had seen Ikkaku in the hallways, and the other teen was more rabid than ever. According to Nel, he was worried about Yumichika's disappearance and had been taking it out on everyone he came across. It was rumored that he'd sent five freshmen to the nurses' station during just one ten minute break period. He was a definite "no" for the moment.

Next, there was Ulquiorra … but no, he couldn't go after him now. He had the perfect plan for the goth who had once called him trash and spit on him. That one he wanted to suffer, but he would have to wait. He intended to call Chad that night to make special arrangements so everything would be ready when he put his plan into action.

Nnoitra, that one needed to go. The prick kept making cat calls at him during class and calling him 'berry' so persistently that Ichigo had gone through an entire pack of pencils just from clenching too tightly when the bastard called to him. He often had the urge to just stab him in the eye and be done with it, but no; he had to make sure the bastard was scarred mentally, not physically. If he kept it up, however, he might not be able to hold himself to that.

Grimmjow … he shook his head as the thought of the blue haired teen entered his mind. He hated all of his ex-bullies and wanted them to pay; however ... though he hated to admit it, he did find Grimmjow attractive. Just a little! And after what he'd heard, he knew better than to get involved with him unless he wanted to end up a basket case like Luppi. Still, he might need more practice before he took on that one.

Uryu seemed like the best option. He was a total geek who never spoke to anybody, and vice versa. He was the lone wolf now that Yumichika was out of the picture. From what he'd gathered from Szayel, Uryu had never dated anyone before and mostly avoided people altogether. He was perfect.

"Hey there," a chilling voice whispered from behind. Of course, there was one person he'd forgotten to add into the equation. He turned around to see Renji smirking at him devilishly. Strangely enough, he didn't feel his cheeks flaring up like they had last time or his voice growing weak. "I wanted to apologize about last week. We got off on the wrong foot. I just didn't want anyone taking what's mine." He grinned, and Ichigo held back the urge to punch him in the face. He didn't belong to this asshole and he swore that if the other teen lay so much as a finger on him, he'd end up in the emergency room.

_Wait, this is the perfect time to get back at him. He's trying to flirt with me, I think. No, he is. Asshole is checking me out. Hm. _A grin spread across his face, and he purposely brushed up against Renji as he passed by him to get to his locker. "Then I accept your apology, I guess. I mean, I really just didn't appreciate having your friends all over me when it was you I wanted," Ichigo told him, turning back to look up at the redhead through his eyelashes before stuffing his books in his locker.

Ichigo couldn't have hidden his smirk even if he'd wanted to when he saw a slight blush spread across Renji's cheeks. The sucker was being reeled in unknowingly. "Really?" Renji asked, scratching the back of his head nervously. Apparently he'd really wanted to make it up to him, and had been expecting to be shoved away for his actions.

_He'll be making it up later, _Ichigo thought, slamming his locker shut and leaning against it. "Of course. What's not to like about you? You're strong, handsome, smart ... I'm wondering what other areas you're talented in," Ichigo said, making Renji's face brighten until it matched his hair. _I'm going to hell for lying, but it will be worth it when I'm laughing at them down there, _Ichigo mused, then wondered if Renji had gone brain dead from all the blood rushing to his face. _Wonder if he passes out from blushing too. _

"Hehe, oh, I can show you." Renji had a goofy grin as he moved closer to Ichigo and braced a hand above the orange haired teen's head.

"How about tonight? You and me?" he said seductively, and he could see the redhead was ready to say 'yes' before he stopped himself.

"Damnit, I can't. I got practice after school," Renji cursed, and felt his heart stop when Ichigo frowned sadly and let out a sigh. He watched as the orange haired teen looked down at the ground with disappointment.

"Shame, this is the only time this week I'm free. I guess we weren't meant to be. Oops!" He dropped his notebook on the floor and bent over to pick it up, giving Renji a nice view of his ass which he greatly took advantage of.

"You know what? I can tell them I'm sick," Renji said quickly when Ichigo stood up, making the orange haired teen smile.

"Great, how about I see you around six? I'll meet you at the flagpole near the school," Ichigo suggested, not wanting the other to know where he lived. The last thing he needed was the redhead ringing the doorbell and disturbing his family, or worse, his father meeting Renji and wanting the two of them to fall in love and get married. That was a definite no!

"Y-yeah! I'll be there!" Renji smirked as the warning bell rang and students started heading back to class. "I'll see you later." He moved closer to Ichigo as if he was about to kiss him, but Ichigo placed a hand over his face.

"Why don't we save it for later?" Ichigo suggested, though of course he had no intention of keeping that promise. There was no way he was going to allow things to get that far.

"Gotcha, we'll finish this later," Renji purred before walking off and leaving Ichigo to sigh with relief that he'd been able to stop the kiss. He turned back to his locker and opened it again to grab the books on the top shelf for his next class. Luckily, Renji wasn't in that one and he wouldn't see the redhead until later. If he was lucky he wouldn't see him until they had to meet that night, giving him plenty of time to plot out Renji's doom.

"So, you're finally going to take down my ex?" he heard beside him, but when he looked over there was no one there. He glanced down to see Rukia with a frown on her face and her arms folded across her chest. "What do you have planned for him?" she asked curiously, leaning against the lockers.

"I'm still thinking about it. Maybe something to embarrass him a little." Ichigo shrugged. He'd come up with something on the fly like he'd done with Yumichika and hope things continued to work in his favor.

"Well you can stop thinking about it since I already planned it out for you." She stuffed a black backpack into his hands and a sadistic smirk spread across her face. She then reached into the blue Chappy backpack that was strapped to her shoulders and unzipped the front pocket to pull out a card. "Like I said, I've got this all planned out. This is a hotel that's two blocks away from the school. The owner's name is Kisuke Urahara–" she started to explain, but Ichigo's jaw dropped and he almost dropped the bag.

"I know him! He's an old friend of my dad. He used to babysit me!" Ichigo exclaimed, and looked down at the card to see the face he remembered from so long ago. The man still had the same blond hair and that ugly green and yellow hat covering his eyes, under which was that fake friendly smile staring back at him. Well ... at least Urahara probably wouldn't charge him for staying there, and he was pretty quiet and didn't like to spread gossip so the chances of his father finding out about this were slim to none. Of course, he would probably want something in return for the small favor.

"Hold on to this, idiot!" Raku snapped, shoving the bag back into his arms. "This is the best way you can get back at Renji! Just follow the instructions in there and he'll be crying like a little bitch!" She pounded her fist into her hand, making Ichigo gulp involuntarily. He wondered if it was something in the water that made the women a little crazier than normal in this town, or maybe he'd just been associating with the wrong ones. Granted, Nel didn't seem too bad, but he'd only met her once. It was still quite possible that she was just as off the wall as the rest of them. It was bad enough that he was now receiving glares from Momo in the halls that declared war if he laid a hand on her precious Aizen-sensei.

"Whatever." Ichigo swung the black bag over his shoulder and left the short girl standing by his locker. He'd go along with her plan, whatever it was. He just hoped it didn't fail.

* * *

_Why the hell did I choose him? Why didn't I go with Ishida?_ Ichigo thought bitterly as he sat in the passenger seat of Renji's car. He'd waited by the school as promised, and the redhead had shown up right on time and practically pulled the car door off its hinges so he could climb in. He'd just wanted to get this night over with, especially with the way Renji kept giving him shit eating grins and put a hand on his thigh until the other teen smacked it away. "Let's save that for later," he'd made up just so the redhead would stop touching him. Unfortunately, the idiot hadn't taken the hint and kept putting a hand on Ichigo's arm and then around his shoulder until Ichigo finally scooted closer to the window to get away.

The car ride was nothing compared to the restaurant Renji took him to. Yes, the redhead had gone all out and bought him a Big Mac at McDonalds along with a strawberry milkshake (Ichigo was not amused) and a large fries. Ichigo had spent most of dinner picking at his burger, losing his appetite as he watched Renji scarf down his own Big Mac like he was a starving man. The worst part was when the redhead had spilled ketchup on his chin and attempted to be sexy by licking it off. His tongue hadn't been long enough, so he'd only been able to get half of it. It had taken everything the orange haired teen had not to barf and instead to smirk like he was interested in the redheaded idiot. Luckily, one of the noisy children had thrown a toy and accidentally hit Renji, causing the attempt at a sexy smirk to disappear into a scowl as he glared at the laughing child. Ichigo had only sighed as Renji and the child began arguing, and eventually just dragged him away and whispered that they should get going since the night was still young. It took the redhead a minute to comprehend that sex could be in his future, but he finally dropped the kid (who kicked him in the knee and ran off).

That was what had led Ichigo to the situation he was in now: Renji's perverted hand massaging his thigh until Ichigo crossed his legs and swatted the annoying hand away. He prayed that whatever Rukia had in mind didn't involve him getting physical with the redhead. He had truly never met anyone who so utterly failed at acting sexy until now. He was beginning to wonder why he he'd gotten so flustered when the redhead had cornered him on his first day. He had to admit, Renji wasn't bad looking, but the guy was a pig. There was only one thing on his mind: sex. The thought of getting lucky was obviously the main reason Renji had even bothered to take him out tonight. He'd become even more perverted when Ichigo had suggested they check in to the hotel down the street so they wouldn't be disturbed. That was when the groping had increased and Ichigo had started having serious trouble restraining the urge to pummel the redhead into the ground. His patience was really being tried, especially when he heard Renji call him "cute".

"You should have told me this is what you had planned, my cute little berry." Ichigo's eye twitched and his hands tightened into fists that were ready to punch the redhead. "I would have packed my stuff if I'd known we were staying overnight." Renji parked in front of the hotel and got out of the car. It was a standard looking hotel with brickwork done on the front and sides and sliding doors that opened to a lobby.

"You don't need anything for tonight; I brought everything." Ichigo forced a smirk and swung the black bag over his shoulder as he got out of the car. That obnoxious grin had returned to the redhead's face and was quickly becoming annoying. If he thought he was getting lucky tonight, he had another thing coming.

The walk up to the doors was the longest walk of Ichigo's life. The redhead insisted on wrapping an arm around his shoulders and bringing him close, so he couldn't pull away when Renji pressed a kiss to the side of his head. Instead, he continued to play along with the teen who had beaten him up almost every day in kindergarten.

Ichigo bit his lip as he remembered the constant beatings he'd received from Renji when he was younger. He'd often cried for the redhead to stop, but he never had. The reason the redhead had started beating him up in the first place was stupid; it was all because he'd told on Renji when he'd stolen his snack and juice box. He remembered all those times he'd run to his mother, crying as she wiped away dirt to uncover a bruise on his face. He remembered seeing the hurt look on her face as she held back tears for him. It didn't help when Renji and the other kids would laugh at him and call him "Crybaby" in front of his mother, further embarrassing him. He was supposed to be brave and protect his mother, but he couldn't even protect himself. He had never been so relieved as he was on the day he found out they were moving away from Karakura Town and he'd never again have to see the heartbroken look on his mother's face as she tried to cheer him up.

"I got so many plans for you tonight, you'll be remembering this night for the rest of your life," Renji whispered into Ichigo's ear and snapped him back to the present. He narrowed his eyes at Renji, feeling renewed hatred for him. He wanted the other teen to feel just as embarrassed and humiliated as he'd been all those years ago.

"I'm sure," Ichigo whispered, a small smile playing around his lips as they walked up to the counter and saw a face he hadn't seen in years.

"Oh my, Ichigo Kurosaki? My my, I haven't seen you in years!" Kisuke Urahara snapped shut the fan he'd been waving in front of his face. The same green and white striped hat that Ichigo remembered shaded his eyes and covered the mess of blond hair Ichigo knew to be underneath. He walked around the counter and gave Ichigo a friendly hug. "I heard your family moved back to town, and I'm hurt Isshin hasn't contacted me yet!" he said sadly, placing a hand over his heart.

"Dad's been a bit busy with his new job. He planned on calling you." Ichigo shrugged, then noticed that Renji had taken a step back and was glaring at the man who'd hugged him.

"He had better. Now then, what brings you to my little hotel? A new boyfriend perhaps?" Urahara smirked and clicked his fan open to hide his grin.

Ichigo scowled at the man, and resisted the urge to punch Urahara for daring to call Renji his boyfriend. There was no way in this or the next five lifetimes that he'd ever consider him that. Still, he needed to play along to get the redhead into a hotel room and find out what Rukia had planned.

"Yeah." Ichigo gave his best fake smile as he glanced over at Renji. "I was kinda hoping you could…" Ichigo hesitated, but luckily, the hotel owner knew exactly what he was thinking and snapped his fan shut before going behind the counter.

"Ah, ah, ah, no need to tell me. I know what you're interested in." Urahara waved his fan and grinned at them before heading to his computer and checking which rooms were open for the night. Ichigo could feel his heart pounding as he stood in front of the desk, and it only increased when Renji stepped up next to him.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy?" he asked quietly as Urahara continued making the arrangements for them. There was something off about this guy, but Renji couldn't put his finger on it. It was almost as if he had an ulterior motive for helping them, and he hoped Ichigo knew what he was doing.

"Ah ha, your room is on the third floor, number 6." Urahara handed each of them a card to get into the room, a cheesy grin spread across his face. "I hope you two have fun," he sang as Renji turned away from the counter and began dragging Ichigo towards the elevator. He could feel his sex appeal falling by the minute. "And make sure to tell me every detail!"

"That guy is creepy," Renji muttered as they got into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. "How does your family know him?" he asked while watching the numbers move ever so slowly up.

"My dad and him used to work together. But enough about him." Ichigo smirked as he moved closer to Renji. "Why don't we concentrate on tonight instead?" he whispered, making a small blush spread across the redhead's face.

"Hehehe, yeah, I got no problem with that," Renji dorkishly replied, leaning in closer with a goofy grin. His face was moving closer and closer, and Ichigo's eyes flicked over to the doors, praying that the elevator would get to their floor before the redhead kissed him. He could feel a drop of sweat traveling down the side of his face as those lips moved closer.

Ding!

Ichigo sighed with relief and took Renji by the hand before he could kiss him. "Why don't we finish this in the bedroom?" he suggested as he pulled the other teen along with him down the hallway, which boasted hideous yellow wallpaper and a green carpet. _That was close, way too close,_ he thought to himself. They passed several doors before they reached room number six.

"Here." Renji pushed his card through the slot and a green light flashed, unlocking the door and allowing them access. He opened the door and held it open for Ichigo. "Ladies first," he said, holding out a hand to motion the orange haired teen to enter. Ichigo stared at Renji, his smile faltering slightly to reveal a scowl and eyes flashing with anger.

_You son of a bitch,_ he thought to himself, but he swallowed his pride and walked into the room. He felt his resolve harden inside himself. He was going to make Renji pay dearly. Whatever Rukia had planned, he was going to make it ten times worse for the asshole who had not only tormented him, but just called him a woman!

As soon as Ichigo heard the door shut, he felt the redhead's arms wrap around him from behind and crush him against the other's chest. He shivered with disgust as lips touched his neck, testing his patience and making him struggle desperately to keep his dinner down. He slowly inched away from the redhead's grip and turned around, pasting a smirk on his lips as he moved closer to Renji. Now was the perfect time to figure out what Rukia had planned for him.

"Why don't you get comfortable while I get changed," Ichigo whispered to him, and patted himself on the back for not punching Renji when he felt hands groping his ass. Luckily, the redhead didn't detect his irritation. He was probably so horny that Ichigo could have been scowling at him and he wouldn't have noticed.

"You don't have to get fancy for me; you look good enough as you are." Renji's tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips, once again making Ichigo feel disgusted.

"I insist. Get comfy, because you're going to be busy all night long," Ichigo told him, and much to his relief the redhead seemed to buy it. He watched as Renji settled himself on the queen size bed and turned on the television.

Ichigo proceeded into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He placed the black bag on the toilet seat, then went over to the sink and washed his face. _Come on, you can do this!_ he told himself, taking a towel and drying his face. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror before setting the towel down on the vanity. He then grabbed the black bag and opened it to see what Rukia had packed for him.

"Huh?" he pulled out a letter that sat on top of several plastic bags. It had his name on it, so he opened it and slid out a piece of paper.

_Ichigo,_

_When you open the bags, do not freak out and go running out of the room._

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and stopped reading in order to look at the plastic bags. He set the letter down and pulled one of them out to see what was so bad. He peeked inside one of them and his eyes widened before he tossed it to the floor. _What the fuck!_

_Baka, I said not to freak out!_

Ichigo read on, feeling a little freaked out at the fact that she knew what he was thinking. Definitely a weird, creepy girl.

_Now, put it on and follow the instructions on the back of this page. I dated Renji for three months and I discovered one thing he is absolutely terrified of. If you do this correctly, he should be crying like a little bitch! _

_~ Rukia ~_

At the bottom of the note was a little bunny girl with a whip standing over a bleeding dead bunny with red hair and X's where its eyes should be. The girl really had too much time on her hands. He set the letter down and gulped as he looked at the bags that had been placed in the backpack. He had never done anything like this before, and he really hoped he'd be able to keep his composure and not give himself away.

"Hey babe, you almost done?" Renji called from behind the door, making Ichigo scowl. He picked up the first bag and proceeded to open it. That bastard would pay!

Renji sat on the bed waiting for Ichigo, occasionally looking at the bathroom door. He wondered what was taking so long. _Probably making himself look good for me._ He smirked and leaned back against the headboard.

"Renji, close your eyes," Ichigo's seductive voice called from behind the bathroom door. The redhead raised an eyebrow and turned the television off when he heard his Ichigo call to him.

"Why? I'm sure you don't look that bad," Renji purred, trying to coax his soon-to-be-lover out of the bathroom. There was a long pause, and he heard Ichigo shifting behind the door.

"It's a surprise," Ichigo replied, his hands clenched into fists. _Asshole. _

"Okay, fine." Renji closed his eyes and heard the bathroom door open. Quiet footsteps were lightly heard crossing the carpet before he felt Ichigo sit on the edge of the bed and a cloth was placed over his eyes. "Hey!" He jumped, but was silenced with a finger across his lips.

"Shh. This is to set the mood," Ichigo whispered, his spicy breath caressing Renji's face. He felt the redhead ease a little and smirked as he finished tying the cloth around the other teen's head. "Now, lay back and raise your arms," he ordered, and noticed Renji hesitate a bit.

"Um, okay?" Renji said nervously as he did what he was told. He heard more movement coming from Ichigo but was able to remain calm until he felt metal against his right wrist and heard a snap. He sprung up, only to find that his wrist was trapped. His left one soon met the same fate as Ichigo secured it to the bedpost. "What the hell!" he yelled, trying to struggle.

"Now then, Abarai..." The cloth was harshly yanked from his eyes, and his mouth fell open as his gaze fell on Ichigo. Ichigo was sitting next to him in a leather skirt, with black fishnet stockings and a black button down shirt to complete the outfit. Renji bit his lip until it bled. Ichigo looked hot. He wanted to take the other teen, lift up the skirt, and spank that ass before he fucked it. In any other situation he would have, but his gut was warning him to get away.

_No, he couldn't be into that kind of stuff … he's not like that bitch … oh god please don't let him be like Rukia!_ Renji begged silently as memories forced their way into his mind of the short girl standing before him in a leather bunny outfit while he was tied to the wall. The girl had some sick fantasies, and he was most certainly not into BDSM!

"Now then, who's been my bad boy?" Ichigo purred as he lifted the black backpack up onto the bed and began pulling out items that made Renji's skin crawl. A candle, matches, a ball gag, a whip, leather handcuffs, a cock ring, a dildo, swizzle sticks ... Renji started struggling harder.

"Wait, can we not do this? Can't we just cuddle and make love?" Renji pleaded, not caring how pathetic he sounded. He'd been terrified of anything related to BDSM ever since his experience with Rukia. The long hours she'd tortured him, thinking it was so damn sexy when he screamed in pain while he was being scarred for life. He hadn't thought Ichigo was into this sort of thing. He seemed too innocent for it, but then again, so had Rukia!

"Now what would be the fun in that? No, for the next few hours you're going to be my little bitch," Ichigo whispered as he straddled the redhead and began tearing his shirt open. He could see panic in Renji's eyes, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to see him crack. "Now, have you been a good bitch?" he asked, opening Renji's shirt to reveal his naked chest. He moved his hand to the side and grabbed the whip to run it down the redhead's chest.

"Ichigo, please!" Renji pleaded, but he was silenced by a crack of the whip.

"You will call me master, you got that bitch?" Ichigo asked, silently laughing when he saw tears forming in Renji's eyes.

"Yes, master." Renji whispered, wishing he hadn't ever been attracted to the orange haired teen. It was always the cute ones that were crazy.

"Now, tell me you're a good bitch," Ichigo demanded. He stared down at Renji menacingly and saw that the other teen was on the verge of tears.

"I'm a good bitch," Renji muttered quietly, and turned his head to the side. He finally gave up on trying to free himself and prayed that Ichigo would regain his sanity.

"I didn't hear you," Ichigo twisted Renji's nipple, causing the other teen to cry out in pain.

"_I'm a good bitch! Please, I'm a good bitch!"_ Renji cried louder, tears falling from his eyes. He stared up at Ichigo, not caring that he was crying. Rukia had never cared about the tears and in fact had only encouraged them, but hopefully Ichigo would be different. "Please, can we stop this?" he pleaded, and was relieved when he noticed that the other teen looked a little remorseful. "Please," he whispered again, and saw Ichigo drop the whip.

"Okay. Sorry about that," Ichigo replied, getting off of the redhead. "I just wanted to have a little fun," he muttered, removing the handcuffs and watching as the other teen buttoned his shirt back up and looked down with shame.

"I've just had some bad experiences with this; it's not your fault." Renji wrapped his arms around his waist. Flashbacks of his time with the Sadistic Bunny played in his mind, and he shuddered. At least Ichigo had stopped. "Can … can you not tell anyone about this?" he asked quietly, and looked up at Ichigo who was fixing his skirt.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo gave him a soft smile, "I won't tell anyone about this," he promised as the redhead got up from the bed and scratched his head. "If you want, you can go home. I'll have Urahara drive me home." He shrugged, and the redhead looked grateful. He didn't think he'd be able to drive the other teen home after what happened. It would just be too awkward.

"Okay … um, I'll see you around." Renji looked up at Ichigo and blushed slightly. The other teen still looked hot in that outfit, but after what just happened, he didn't think he'd be able to get an erection for at least another week or so. Not after he'd cried in front of his date.

Ichigo waited for Renji to leave before going back to the bathroom and changing. Rukia's letter had told him to go further and whip Renji, but he had no desire to touch the other man. However, he had accomplished his main goal. He smirked as he opened the bathroom door, walked into the hotel room, and stared up at the ceiling.

"Urahara, I want a copy of this!" he called to the camera he knew to be hidden in the corner of the room.

* * *

Hours later, Ichigo was back home sitting in front of his computer, searching through different websites. After he'd obtained a certain item from Urahara, the older man had given him a ride home. Luckily, the man hadn't said anything about what was on the video, but he'd kept giving him perverted looks so Ichigo had to assume he'd seen it. He only hoped Urahara would keep quiet when he next spoke to his father. The last thing he needed to hear was Goat Face screaming "Masaki, our son has turned into a seducing whore!" If that happened, he'd beat both his father and the perverted hotel owner black and blue.

He glanced at the screen and smirked before he picked up his cellphone and began dialed Chad's number, placing the call on speaker phone.

"Hello," Chad's baritone voice answered. Ichigo set the phone down on the desk and typed something else before answering.

"Hey Chad, can you do me a favor? Can you…" Ichigo started. His father banged on the door to tell him good night and that daddy loved him, and Chad had to press the phone close to his ear to hear the rest of Ichigo's reply.

"Can you do that, as soon as possible?" Ichigo finished as his father finally went to bed and left him alone, smirking at the webpage on his screen.

"Yeah, I'll do it tomorrow," Chad replied. He sounded a little curious, but didn't question Ichigo.

"Thanks. Hey, are you near your computer?" Ichigo asked as he sat back in his chair, trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah, I'm playing Recettear," Chad answered quietly.

"This will only take a minute. Go into YouTube," Ichigo told him, and waited for his friend to do so. It was cruel to tear him away from the addictive game, but he knew Chad would get a kick out of this. "Okay, now type in 'Good Crying Bitch'," he told him, and folded his arms over his chest.

He listened carefully as Chad started up the short video. He could hear the crying pleas of the redhead saying he was a good bitch. The video soon ended, being only twenty seconds long, but they were twenty seconds well spent.

"…" Ichigo frowned when he didn't hear anything on the other line. He knew Chad was quiet, but to not even receive a 'hm' or any other answer from his friend made him feel concerned. Maybe he'd gone too far with Renji, and Chad didn't find it as amusing as he'd thought he would. However, that was not the case.

"Where did you find this?" a hint of amusement filled Chad's voice as he began chuckling. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, having never heard his friend openly laugh before.

"That is Renji Abarai, one of the guys I told you about. This is my revenge on him. I tied him up and then got him to say it. The hotel owner has video cameras in all the rooms, and he gave me this copy," Ichigo responded, sounding very pleased with himself.

After having a good chat (and watching the video over and over again), Ichigo finally hung up and went downstairs to get a snack before proceeding to the shower. Thirty minutes later he returned to his room and checked the video, and his mouth fell open.

"1,000 hits already? It's barely been up for an hour!" Ichigo gasped, wandering how people had come across the video so fast. He scrolled down to see some of the comments:

"omfg, that is the funniest shit I've ever seen"

"lol what a pussy"

"he can be my good bitch anytime"

Ichigo shook his head and shut down his computer. He hadn't expected the video to become a big hit, but it was an added bonus. He'd originally planned to show it at school, but now it looked like it might not be long before they all saw it without any further intervention.

He lay down in his bed, the only thoughts in his mind on his next victim.

* * *

I've been debating about Ichi's first ex-boyfriend since chapter 1 and had a few options, but now I've finally found someone! I didn't want to make it someone obvious.

Next Choices: Ikkaku, Uryu, Nnoitra, or Ulquiorra (warning, this chapter may cause people to have a seizure and I will not take responsibility if that happens)

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	6. The Good, the Bad, the Ugly

Sorry its been a while since this has been updated (understatement), and rather to go into long boring detail that no one will read anyways of why this hasn't been updated is in this order: lost interest in Bleach, school/tests/papers, work, loss of sanity, ppl keep dying, and that sums it up. Recently, I got back into Bleach and try to revive my fics that have collected dust.

Thank you to everyone who review, favorite, story alerted, and has read this fic! I am only going to concentrate on this one until it is finished.

Big special thanks to Panruru for sticking with me and betaing this chapter, you are the best!

Warning: language, some sexual content, some character bashing (for the story, honestly I have no problem with any of the characters in Bleach and adore almost all of them)

* * *

That morning, Rukia stood by her locker with her back facing her classmates. She had searched for Ichigo outside, but hadn't been able to spot his bright orange hair (and it was really hard to miss). She didn't want to admit it, but she was beginning to grow a little concerned. After all, Renji wasn't a person you wanted to mess with in a fight. He may not be as strong as some of his friends, but he could certainly hold his own and she didn't know Ichigo well enough to know if he could handle a situation like that if it came up.

_Stupid,_ she thought to herself and glanced over to her right to see Renji walking down the hall. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed he didn't seem affected in the least bit by the day before. _Did he even meet with him? _She shifted her eyes back to her locker when she heard him walk over and begin talking to Nnoitra. She reached into her locker and grabbed a stray piece of paper and crumpled it up in her hand.

_He didn't do anything? _She bit her lip and felt her hand shake slightly. She had to admit it, she hated Renji. The feeling hadn't always been there, but he had created it. That story she had told Ichigo was only part of the truth, leaving out the harsher details to reduce her own pain. The truth was, she had grown to love Renji and the bastard had broken her heart.

**Two Months Ago**

Rukia sat at her desk waiting for the professor to finally stop talking and end their first class. She was worried about Renji and noticed he had been more quiet than usual this morning. He did not greet her with a kiss or a hug, and when she smiled at him he turned his head away. It had been only three days ago that they had been intimate with each other and since then, he hadn't called or wanted to see her. She knew some of the things she was into were on the…odd side, but that was just how she was. Besides, Renji was someone special to her and she'd wanted her first time to be a night she would remember.

"Okay class, we're all done for the day, make sure to study chapters four and six!" the professor finally called, causing books to slam shut and get shoved into book bags. Students raced out the door, Rukia among them. Renji's first class was near her locker and she hoped to catch him before he left for his second one. She rushed through the hallway, not paying attention to some of the weird looks she was receiving or snickers from her fellow classmates. She ignored them, her mind focussed on finding Renji.

She smiled when she finally saw the redhead talking with Ikkaku and Nnoitra across from their classroom and slowly approached her boyfriend. It wasn't until she saw Nnoitra snicker and whisper something to Renji that her boyfriend turned and stared down at her. Her smile faltered the slightest when he scowled down at her and rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snorted at her, stopping her in her place. She stared at him in confusion and noticed Ikkaku and Nnoitra grinning from behind him.

"I haven't seen you in three days and this is how you greet me? Some boyfriend you are," Rukia muttered, shock running through her at his words. He had never spoken to her like that before and she was a little thrown off. _Did I say something wrong? No…the last time we were together we…_she thought, not helping her confusion.

"I'm not your boyfriend you little _slut_!" He shouted the last word loud so the entire hallway could hear. People stopped passing by and stared at them while others halted their conversation to find out what was going on. Eyes were on her and she felt her face go red in embarrassment. "Don't you guys all know?" He smirked as he looked around. "She sleeps around with anyone. All you got to do is buy her dinner and then she's an easy lay!" he barked and a few people in the crowd started laughing. She heard someone comment how he would like to 'get her into bed' and an 'I'll take that bitch anytime'.

"Renji," she whispered, her face red with humiliation.

Renji stepped closer to her and bent down. "Now you know how it feels," he whispered in her ear, brushing a stray tear that rolled down her cheek. She narrowed her eyes before slapping the hand away and took a step back.

"You're nothing but an asshole. I asked you if you wanted to do that, and you said yes. It wasn't until we started that you starting crying like a-" she snapped at him before she felt him slap her across the face. It wasn't hard and didn't sting, but she felt more of her dignity being slapped away. She raised a hand to her cheek and glared up at her now ex-boyfriend.

"Why?" she whispered and he looked down at her mockingly. It seemed everyone around them had grown tired of the small show and continued to their next class. "Why did you go out with me? Why did you…sleep with me if you hated me this much?" she muttered under her breath and saw the bastard smirk.

"Truthfully, I only went out with you because I wanted to go out with your brother. I've wanted to get with him for a long time, and you seemed to be the perfect person to bring me closer to him. If I had known he was dating someone I wouldn't have bothered," Renji answered, looking down at the black haired girl who had disgust and anger written all over her face. He knew by breaking up with her and treating her this way he was blowing any chance of ever getting together with Byakuya, but after finding out the older man was engaged, he knew there would never be a chance anyway.

"You with Byakuya? You have to be kidding, he is way too good for you and so am I!" Rukia went to slap him, but he caught her hand in his. She tried to pull her hand away, but the redheaded jerk kept a hold of it until he shoved her away and caused her to fall to her knees.

"Hehe, hey Renji, that position look familiar?" Nnoitra laughed from behind Renji. Rukia bit her lip, but failed in keeping the tears in her eyes away. Tears started streaming down her face and she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Never had she felt more humiliated than she did at this moment.

Trying to save the last bit of her dignity, Rukia quickly got to her feet and wiped her tears. Her violet eyes glared daggers at her now ex-boyfriend before she took off towards the bathroom to try and compose herself. She spent the entire day there, unable to find the strength to leave the safety of the bathroom stall until the end of the day. She had gone home after everyone was gone and hadn't told her brother what had happened. She felt embarrassed that she had allowed Renji to use her as he did and didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes.

That was when she began thinking a strategy to get back at Renji. She would not sink to his level; she was a Kuchiki, and they were supposed to hold themselves to a higher standard than everyone else. However, Renji could not go unpunished.

**End of Flashback**

Rukia sighed as she sorted through her books once more and heard the bell ring. There was no use waiting around for Ichigo to show up. Maybe he was already in class. If so, she was going to drag him to the janitor's closet and find out what happened the night before. She wanted to know why Renji looked as if nothing had happened!

She closed her locker and it was at that moment that Nel leaned against the lockers with a huge grin on her face. The black hair girl raised an eyebrow, wondering what had Nel all happy and giddy, but knowing the other girl; she'd tell her eventually if she waited. She watched as Nel glanced down the hall and noticed Renji had already left for class before she finally spoke to Rukia.

"You are so lucky! Ichigo got Renji good," she giggled as she pulled out her phone and started pushing buttons. Rukia's eyes widened slightly and she looked down the hall to where Renji was opening the door to the classroom. He didn't seem different than any other day.

Unless…

She smirked knowingly. _He's hiding it, _she predicted. She knew Renji had a bad habit of hiding things from others to try and make himself look big. Of course he wasn't going to come out and admit that he got screwed over.

"Here." Her thoughts were interrupted when Nel shoved her phone into her hands, and she looked down to see a YouTube video. She pushed the play button and couldn't hide her smile.

There on the screen was Renji, tears in his eyes and crying like the little bitch she knew he was. She couldn't hold back a chuckle as he even said the words. The video was short, but it didn't matter. It could have been two seconds and it would have been the best two seconds of her life. Renji finally got what he deserved.

She scrolled down and almost dropped the phone at what she saw. The video had over 15,000 hits, and it had only been uploaded the night before. Her mouth fell open as she read some of the comments. Many of the viewers said the video was so funny they were going to place it on their Facebook page, and one even said he was going to make t-shirts that read "I am a good little bitch".

"I knew that would brighten up your day." Nel smiled at the other girl as Rukia handed her phone back.

"It certainly did," she said with a smile as the two girls headed off to class. She had to hand it to Ichigo, he was good.

* * *

The final bell rang and everyone was either sitting in their seat or was at least near it. Professor Hirako stood in front of the class and gave a cough, hoping to get the students' attention. A few straightened up quickly, while others chose to ignore the professor and instead continued to indulge in their conversations and other activities.

"Okay that's enough," Professor Hirako spoke up but drew the attention of only a handful of people who were actually listening. He narrowed at his eyes at the brats. It was times like these he wondered why he became a professor. It would be so much easier to find another profession that didn't require him to deal with these brats. However, he knew if he abandoned his position then Sosuke would most likely take over and try to become head of the history department. It would be a cold day in hell before he would allow these kids to be taught by that man.

"Quiet please," Sosuke finally spoke up and finally the classroom quieted down. Rather than thanking his student-teacher, he shoved a handful of papers into his hand to be passed out.

"Now then, since our test is finally out of the way, we shall begin on the history project that I told you all about at the start of the semester," Professor Hirako explained and as expected, many groans followed. "After we go over the test, I shall assign you partners and the project will be due next week. And no, I will not take any excuses from any of you. If your dog died, then I want papers this time." He looked pointedly towards a boy in the front who twiddled his thumbs and pretended he wasn't being singled out.

Ichigo looked down at his test and gave a small smile when he saw he had done pretty well. He flipped through the pages of the test, and a small piece of paper fell out when he turned to the third page. He quickly looked up at the professor who was now going over the test and noticed everyone else was either following along or off in their own little world before opening the note.

_I saw the video, so I assume your night went well. As for your next victim, I have already set it up for you. _

_Sosuke_

Ichigo read the note and raised an eyebrow at the bottom of the page where a little butterfly was drawn. At first glance it looked as if it had many heads, or maybe he was just imagining it. _Not going to ask,_ he thought as he put the note down and noticed everyone was done with the test and Professor Hirako was now going on about their projects.

"Okay, when I call out your name, find your partner and I will assign you your project title," the blond professor instructed and began reading off names.

"Psst, hey berry," Ichigo felt his eye twitch when he heard Nnoitra whisper to him.

_If I ignore him, it will encourage him. If I hit him it will encourage him, _Ichigo thought as he dug his nails into the desk.

"Berry," Nnoitra tried again. Ichigo finally gave in and glanced over his shoulder, and immediately wished he hadn't. Nnoitra was licking his lips with his long tongue, though it was mostly to show off his new tongue ring. Far from finding it interesting, Ichigo found it repulsive, but he was careful to hide it. He knew he had to make nice with Nnoitra and the others he had yet to get his revenge on; after that he'd have no problem flipping the asshole off.

"Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo turned when he heard the teacher call his name. He was silently thankful that Aizen had partnered him up with Uryu instead of Nnoitra or even Ikkaku. He didn't want to deal with any of the perverted idiots at the moment but he figured he could handle Uryu's I-am-better-than-you attitude.

"Damn," he heard Nnoitra mutter as he got up from his desk and walked over to sit by Uryu. The other boy didn't even bother to acknowledge him, and instead continued reading the stitching book in his hand.

_What to do with him,_ Ichigo thought to himself as he looked over at Uryu. He could screw up the project and lower Uryu's grade, but then again, that would also lower his. No, that wouldn't do. It had to be something better than that. Maybe spilling ink on his clothes or hiding his sewing kit? _Come on, you can do better than that,_ he berated himself. Lost in his thoughts, he paid no attention when Professor Hirako told them what kind of project they were doing. Luckily, Uryu caught it.

"Kurosaki, are you okay?" Uryu asked as he lowered his book and Ichigo blinked, realizing he had been staring at the other teen.

"Uh, yeah. Just a long night." Ichigo gave a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head. His only response was a 'mph' from Uryu.

"I know you are new and I am sure you will appreciate this since it will greatly improve your grade," Uryu began and Ichigo's smile faded into scowl at the insult. "I will do the entire project myself so I know no mistakes are made on your part. I cannot afford to get a low grade like you or some of the others. Don't worry, I'll put your name on the project," he said and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose just as the bell rang.

Ichigo scowled at the little nerd as he grabbed his bag and left the classroom. Oh, he would pay. He would wish he had never crossed paths with Ichigo Kurosaki if it was the last thing he did. Of course, he first needed a way to make Uryu pa. Throwing ink at him or stealing a sewing kit was out of the question; it had to be bigger!

Ichigo sighed as he went back to his desk and grabbed his stuff. He had just made it out of the classroom when Szayel came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his own. "This is perfect; you have him right where you want him. Or maybe I should say I have him where I want him." A sadistic smile spread across the other nerd's face with glee.

"Well nothing is going to happen until I figure out what to do," Ichigo muttered, feeling a little annoyed with Szayel. He wasn't the most popular guy (and Ichigo could see why people avoided him, it came with being crazy) and he was a bit creepy at times (such as now) when he went into mad scientist mode.

"Oh you don't have to worry, I have everything all planned out for you so you won't screw it up." Ichigo scowled at the comment.

_Asshole, maybe I should set you up on a date with him. That would be punishment enough for Uryu, having to date someone who is identical to him,_ Ichigo thought to himself bitterly. Images of Uryu dating himself entered his head and he shuddered at the thought, especially when the two Uryu's found a bed and started making out. _Damnit, now I'm not going to sleep tonight. _

"Just follow my instructions and by the end of the night, Uryu will be ruined." Szayel began to laugh as he left Ichigo's side. "Totally ruined!" he shouted and received worried glances from other students who thought he may be hopped up on something.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was inwardly smacking himself in the head. He had his chance. Ichigo was all alone and he could finally talk to him. Why the hell did he hesitate? He never hesitated with anyone else he ever wanted to date before, so why him?

No, he knew why: he had gotten lost thinking about him again. Wondering if his skin was soft all over or if it was rougher in certain areas. He fantasized about running his hand across the other teen's cheek and staring into those beautiful brown eyes while Ichigo ran his hand through his hair. He could almost picture Ichigo arching his back and crying out his name…

But it was only wishful thinking and he had blown his chance. Instead of him talking with the cute teen, it was the science nerd. He wanted to rip Pinkie's head off when they linked arms and left the classroom. He was tempted, so very tempted to do something about it right then and there, and would have if an unfortunate pain in his ass hadn't stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ulquiorra said quietly as he stepped in front of him and blocked Grimmjow's view of Ichigo.

"What the fuck do you want?" Grimmjow muttered, slightly surprised that Ulquiorra had spoken to him. He hadn't made contact with the black haired teen since they were little and they generally avoided each other in school and on the streets.

"I am not going to go into long detail, mostly because your brain cannot comprehend big words..." Grimmjow sneered at the teen and clenched his hand into a fist. If the little goth freak wanted to pick a fight with him, he preferred fists over words and would have no problem sending Ulquiorra to the nurse with a cut lip and missing teeth.

"Stay away from Ichigo Kurosaki," Ulquiorra said in a neutral tone. There was no hint of any emotion in his voice to clue Grimmjow as to what he was thinking.

"And why the hell should I listen to you? Ya wanting to get a piece of his ass for yourself?" Grimmjow said before he could stop himself. Just the thought of Ulquiorra going after the teen that Grimmjow wanted ticked him off, and he might just have threatened him if he wasn't so certain Ulquiorra was straight.

"Don't be disgusting, trash. I gave you a warning, do what you want with it," Ulquiorra replied before leaving the blue haired teen to himself. He didn't know why he had bothered wasting his time with Grimmjow, nor did he care if the idiot took his warning seriously. He knew who Ichigo Kurosaki was and he didn't trust him. The others may be idiots, but he wasn't. He recognized the piece of trash that he went to kindergarten with and he wasn't fooled.

* * *

Ichigo slung his bag over his shoulder to walk home from school. Everything was going according to plan. He was partners with Uryu and all he had to do was convince him that he was sincerely grateful to be partnered with him before asking him out. Unfortunately, he didn't know much about the plans Szayel had suggested. He would have to find out from the pink haired teen later on. He just hoped the other teen wasn't planning to go too far. He didn't want anyone ending up in the hospital, just their egos smashed to bits.

"Hey!" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice call from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Ikkaku walking up behind him with a grin spread across his face. Ichigo felt himself stiffen slightly, but did his best not to show it. He hadn't expected to encounter Ikkaku until he was ready to go ahead with his plan, and he hoped the other teen wouldn't throw him off.

"Uh, hey," Ichigo muttered and stopped so the other could catch up. He didn't want to ignore Ikkaku; otherwise it could look suspicious later on when he tried to get closer to him. His mind raced trying to think of a conversation starter, but he had been so wrapped up thinking of the plans for Uryu he didn't know what to say to the bald teen. He didn't know much about Ikkaku other than he was an ass, he loved to beat him up, and he had an obsession with his dick (thanks to Nel for the information).

Luckily, the other teen had a topic already in mind – but it was one that Ichigo had not been prepared for. "So, have you seen Yumichika lately?' Ikkaku asked casually and watched as the orange hair teen's face remained passive.

Although he looked calm on the outside, Ichigo was panicking on the inside. Did the other teen know what happened to Yumichika? Had Yumichika somehow contacted Ikkaku and told him what happened? If it hadn't been for Aizen's tutorial the other teen would have been able to read panic on his face and it would have been a dead give away, but Ichigo did his best not to break.

"Yumichika? No, I haven't seen him in class for a while," Ichigo said casually. He began walking again in hopes that the other would leave off, but unfortunately, the bald teen did no such thing. He could see the other teen walking next to him with a smirk on his face and a hand scratching the back of his bald head.

"Yeah I know, I've been worried about him. I tried calling him the other day, but I only got his voice mail," Ikkaku sighed, reaching up and placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

The orange haired teen stopped to glance down at the hand on his shoulder, and that was when he really looked at Ikkaku for the first time. The other teen was not smiling, and Ichigo saw that the bald teen's other hand was in a fist and shaking. _Shit, he knows._ Ichigo panicked and slowly backed away from Ikkaku. He didn't know what the other teen was capable of and he didn't want to find out – today or any other day.

"Listen, I hope you find him. I have to-" Ichigo started making his excuses when he was roughly slammed into the building behind him. His back hit the brick hard and his head slammed against it with a force that made him see black spots for a few seconds.

"I wasn't done talking, though perhaps we should go somewhere more private," Ikkaku said darkly as he dragged the partially dazed orange haired teen with him to the side of the building right by the dumpster so no one could see them. As soon as the two of them were alone, Ikkaku threw Ichigo against the dumpster and watched the other teen sink down to the ground.

"As I was trying to say before you tried to sneak away," Ikkaku spat at the other teen, "I got a call from Yumichika last night. He told me about your guys' night out. How you took him to a biker bar and he's so embarrassed because his hair is ruined and he got a tattoo. I don't know who Yammy is, but Yumichika is not his bitch!"

"Listen I-" Ichigo tried to defend himself, but a kick to the gut stopped him from saying a word. _Damnit, why didn't I listen to Tensa? I knew something like this could happen, but I didn't listen, _he thought sourly. He heard a low click and looked up to the horrifying sight of Ikkaku pulling a Swiss army knife from his pants pocket. It was at this moment Ichigo knew he was not going to walk away from this encounter unscathed.

"I am going to make you regret coming to this school," Ikkaku said as he bent down next to Ichigo, holding the knife at the orange haired teen's eye level. A sadistic smirk spread across the bald teen's face, one that broke Ichigo's composure and allowed fear to leak into his eyes. "Then, well, I think then I'll win my little bet with Nnoitra. I'll be the first one to fuck your ass – if there's anything left." Ichigo flinched and his heart began to pound in his chest when the blade pressed against his cheek.

"And if you tell anyone about this…" Ikkaku continued when a hand shot out from nowhere and grabbed his wrist. The bald teen's eyes widened and he turned around as the knife was yanked from his hand. He growled at the newcomer as he got to his feet.

He stood at five-ten and had short silver hair, brown eyes, and piercings in his eyebrow, ears, and nose. He wore black pants and a purple tank top along with brown fingerless gloves, and in one of his hands he held the knife he had taken from Ikkaku. The newcomer looked past Ikkaku as if he wasn't worth his time and glanced down at Ichigo, who had never looked so relieved in his life.

"Who the hell are you?" Ikkaku muttered as he stood to his full height and clenched his fists. He hadn't planned for anyone to interrupt them until the paramedics wheeled Ichigo to the hospital.

"You okay Ichigo?" the silver haired man asked, ignoring Ikkaku so completely that he seemed to look through him. Ichigo's heart was still racing from his encounter with Ikkaku, but he managed a smile and a small nod.

"It would be nice if ya gave me a call sometime. Instead, I hear about you from Shiro who said you were in trouble, and look, he was right. You know how often that happens?" The silver haired teen crossed his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me-" Ikkaku got into the other teen's face, which was his second mistake of the day. First, he'd messed with Ichigo, and second, it was never a good idea to get into Kensei Muguruma's face. Before he could get out another word, Ikkaku found himself slammed against the building with the silver haired teen in _his_ face.

"I wasn't talking to you," Kensei said in a dangerously low voice. Slowly, he raised the knife that had been in Ikkaku's hand only moments ago. Ikkaku froze when he saw the knife, never expecting it to be turned against him. "You're nothing but scum. Having to use a knife on someone who doesn't have a weapon ... I fucking hate people like that," Kensei spat in Ikkaku's face as he threw the knife into the dumpster.

"I don't know why you wanted to hurt my ex and I don't really give a damn, but consider yourself lucky I got here when I did because if you had so much as nicked a hair on his head, I would have given you a beating so bad that the fishes wouldn't even want your body when I was done with it. Though, maybe I should do it anyway just for even thinking about raping Ichigo, you sick fuck. I don't know how the hell you sleep at night," Kensei growled as he punched Ikkaku in the stomach, finally letting loose some of his rage. This was not how he had been expecting his next encounter with Ichigo to go, but he just was glad he got there when he did.

Ichigo watched as Ikkaku slowly slumped to the ground while holding his an arm over his stomach. He could see fury in the bald teen's face and his shoulders were shaking with rage, but for once Ikkaku remained quiet and didn't lash out against Kensei like he expected.

"I'll tell you what, I'll let you go," Kensei said as his eyes cast down at the teen at his feet. He was still very tempted to beat him to a pulp, but he wanted to make sure Ichigo was alright. "But," he continued as he grabbed the back of Ikkaku's collar and hauled him to his feet, "you ever come near Ichigo, even look at him wrong, there ain't nothing that is going to save you until I'm done. Got that, boy?" he sneered and released the younger teen who slowly slinked away after a quick nod.

"Thanks," Kensei heard from his right. He turned to see Ichigo climb to his feet as Ikkaku ran off. A small smile graced his lips. It was good to see someone familiar, even if it was his ex. He hadn't realized until this moment how much he missed his old friends and he felt his chest ache for a moment at the thought of Chad, Orihime, Tensa, Shiro, and all the others.

"It's good to see you again," Ichigo said. He walked closer to Kensei who gave him a small rare smile and folded his arms across his chest.

"So, that my competition?" Kensei asked and Ichigo snorted in disgust.

"No, that is-" Ichigo began to explain before Kensei raised his hand to stop him.

"I know, Shiro told me all about your revenge scheme. Honestly, if you wanted payback you should have just called. I'd love to beat the crap out of them." Kensei smirked sadistically and Ichigo could see a small fire ignite in his eyes.

"The idea isn't to beat them up, it's to humiliate them," Ichigo explained with a wave of his hand. "How long are you going to be in town?" he asked before Kensei frowned.

"Only for tonight, Mashiro is still in the car or at least that was the last place I left her. Why? You suggesting something?" he asked, and Ichigo scowled at him and shook his head.

"Actually I was wondering if we could just hang out and you could tell me what is going on back home. Shiro doesn't really talk about it and Tensa is so reserved..." Ichigo shrugged.

"Yeah, I got time before we leave," Kensei replied as they exited the alley.

**Ichigo's Ex-Boyfriend Take 2**

"And if you tell anyone about this…" Ikkaku continued when he heard a little girl giggling. He paused and turned his head to the side but didn't see anyone. The last thing he wanted was for someone to witness this, especially a little kid. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Ichigo. He must have been hearing things.

"Now, if you tell anyone-" Ikkaku started again when he felt something jump on his back. Tiny hands covered his eyes.

"Peekaboo, Ichi doesn't see you," a little girl's voice laughed and Ikkaku immediately shot up from the ground and swung around, hoping to knock off the little brat that had jumped him. He knew in his gut he should have checked to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, but what were the chances a little girl was going to attack him?

"Get off," Ikkaku yelled. He made a swipe at the kid but she jumped off. The bald teen turned to see a little girl who couldn't have been more than six. She had pink hair and rosy cheeks and was smiling at him innocently, seemingly ignorant of the danger she was in.

"Hi, I'm Yachiru, and I don't like you messing with Ichi. He's important to Kenny and Kenny doesn't like it when other people play with his things," she said in a cheery voice.

"I don't care who you are kid, get lost," Ikkaku growled before he heard the jingle of bells coming towards the alley.

"Kenny! I found him!" the little girl shouted. Annoyed, Ikkaku turned and nearly lost control of his bladder at the size of the man stepping into the alley. He was huge! He stood at least four or five feet taller than himself, had broad shoulders, and his muscles were clearly defined through the thin white shirt he was wearing. The scar running down his face, the patch over his right eye, and the bells attached to the ends of his hair only made the man seem even more terrifying.

"Hey, Ichigo." The tall man grinned down at Ichigo, and the teen's eyes widened at the sight of his ex.

"Kenny, Baldy here was going to hurt Ichi," Yachiru ratted the teen out, and Ikkaku felt himself involuntarily take a step back when the man looked down at him.

"You couldn't take this weakling, Ichigo? Tch, you got weak," 'Kenny' said, snorting derisively as he took a step forward towards Ikkaku. "Let's see if you're any fun." He grinned down at the teen and smashed his fist into his hand.

"Don't worry Ichi, Kenny will take care of everything," Yachiru said happily as she sat down next to Ichigo to watch Kenpachi beat the crap out of Ikkaku.

"Please," after three minutes Ikkaku finally spoke. "Let me go, I won't go near him again," he said as he felt his back tooth crack from the punch to the face he received. The taller man picked him up by the back of his collar and he found that his feet were barely touching the ground anymore.

"What a disappointment. I was hoping to have some fun, but you barely even defended yourself," Kenpachi sneered as he glared at the teen. He dropped the bald teen on the ground and watched as he pathetically whimpered and ran away.

"Bye Baldy! Come play with Kenny again when you get better!" Yachiru waved to the retreating teen. Ichigo stood next to her and looked at Kenpachi who turned to look at him with a grin.

"Uh, thanks Kenpachi. I-hey!" Ichigo started when the taller man walked over to him and grabbed him into a hug.

"I can think of some ways ya can repay me," Kenpachi whispered into his ear, and Ichigo went red – not from excitement, but from anger. Apparently, the other hadn't changed. Ichigo's foot connected with Kenpachi's stomach, making the larger man release him.

"We are not doing that!" Ichigo growled as Kenpachi placed a hand on his stomach. Ichigo knew he hadn't kicked that hard though; knowing the other man, he probably didn't even feel it.

"Don't worry Ichi, you and Kenny can play. I can turn around," Yachiru suggested, and Ichigo felt a sweat drop run down the side of his head. Kenpachi really had his niece trained well, way too well.

"No, because first of all, you are six. You shouldn't be hearing that sort of stuff!" Ichigo yelled, but that only made Kenpachi chuckle, which was never a good thing.

"Hehe, this is what I've missed. Come on Ichi, fight me!" Kenpachi grinned and smashed his fist into the hand again, and Ichigo closed his mouth and took a step back. There were two reasons why he and Kenpachi were no longer together, because the man only ever had two things on his mind: fighting and fucking.

"Uh, you know on second thought..." Ichigo gave a small laugh before dashing out of the alley as quickly as he could.

"_Ichigo, come back and fight me you coward!"_ Kenpachi screamed as he ran after him, Yachiru jumping onto his shoulder.

**Ichigo's Ex-Boyfriend Take 3**

"And if you tell anyone about this…" Ikkaku continued when he felt something tap his shoulder. Ikkaku turned his head with a glare and almost dropped his knife at what he saw – not out of fear, but out of shock. A young-looking teen that stood only five feet tall and had black hair that reached down to his shoulders was looking at him with his hands clasps together.

"Excuse me, but could you let Kurosaki-san go?" he asked so quietly that Ikkaku almost didn't hear him. Ikkaku cracked a grin as he stood up and hovered above the small teen.

"Hanatarou," Ichigo yelled, recognizing his ex immediately. He knew Hanatarou would be in danger if he interfered and the last thing he wanted was for him to get hurt. "Get out of here!"

"No, you protected me all those times Ichigo, and it is my turn to protect you! Besides, I think we can settle this without anyone getting hurt," Hanatarou said determinedly.

"You got to be kidding me, this little shit? I could beat you into the ground with one hand. Run off kid and come back when ya stand a chance," Ikkaku snorted and couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped his lips.

Hanatarou narrowed his eyes at the teen in front of him. He'd come here for one reason, and that was to protect Ichigo. He knew that if he walked away and something happened to his ex he would never forgive himself, and he knew Shiro wouldn't let him forget it either. He curled his fingers into a fist, marched up to Ikkaku, and jabbed a finger into the taller teen's gut.

"Listen here, asshole, you leave him alone right now or a storm is coming!" Hanatarou yelled as threateningly as he could, but coming from someone of his size and demeanor, that wasn't much. Ikkaku's lip curled as he finally started laughing so hard he was holding his stomach.

"Hanatarou…" Ichigo whispered as he got to his feet. Back then, they had started going out mostly for protection on Hanatarou's part. He was one of the nicest guys in the school but because of that, he got picked on a lot. Ichigo spent most of their time together beating up anyone who dared to pick a fight with the smaller teen until finally everyone grew too afraid to go near him. Even after they broke up, he still defended his little 'flower' and it looked as if he'd have to do it again.

"Stay out of this, Ichigo. This guy is mine," Hanatarou shot at him. He roughly grabbed a hold of Ikkaku's shirt and yanked him down until they were at eye level. "I don't know what you're laughing at, cue ball, but your ass is mine for threatening Ichigo!" he yelled as he slammed Ikkaku into the ground. Before the bald teen could get up or even process what had just happened, Hanatarou jumped on Ikkaku's back, grabbed his head, and smashed it into the cement.

"How do you like it, huh? Do you like that? Come on, eat the dirt!" Hanatarou yelled as he continued to rub Ikkaku's face into the ground.

Ichigo's mouth fell open at the sight of little Hanatarou taking on one of the toughest kids in school. He reached down for his phone in order to take a picture because no one would ever believe him otherwise. Unfortunately, by the time he grabbed his phone Hanatarou had gotten off of Ikkaku and was circling his prey and even allowing Ikkaku to get up.

"You little shit, you're going to regret that," Ikkaku growled as he wiped the dirt off his face. However, Hanatarou didn't seem intimidated by the threat and didn't move, even when Ikkaku grabbed a hold of him.

Ichigo took a step forward in order to help Hanatarou. It seemed that his ex's reign of terror had ended and things had gone back to how they usually were. He watched as Ikkaku grabbed Hanatarou by the shirt and brought his other arm back to punch him. However, Hanatarou's next move surprised him, and it sure as hell surprised Ikkaku.

"Come on, do it," Hanatarou whispered with a smile on his face. "Punch me!" he yelled and it was at that moment Hanatarou grabbed a hold of Ikkaku's crotch and squeezed.

"Damnit," Ikkaku muttered as he let go of Hanatarou, but Hanatarou didn't let go of Ikkaku.

"You leave Ichigo alone or…" he paused and gave another squeeze that caused the other teen to gasp. "I'll rip them off."

"Fine, just…let go," Ikkaku whimpered and felt relieved when Hanatarou finally let go. The bald teen immediately grabbed his crotch, making sure nothing had been squished.

"Now get out of here," Hanatarou kicked the dirt at Ikkaku as the other teen made his escape while his testicles were still in one piece. For his part, the small teen was celebrating inside his head, cheering that he had finally been able to repay Ichigo for all the times he had defended him.

"Hanatarou…since when have you fought anyone?" Ichigo asked, breaking the other's thoughts.

"Well," Hanatarou turned and gave a small chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "When you left for here, people knew you were gone and started picking on me again. Shiro and Chad helped, but it didn't stop all the wedgies and swirlies. Shiro told me about this self defense class at the gym and I took it, and now I am a powerful woman who can defend herself! Uh, I mean man!" Hanatarou laughed to himself as Ichigo walked over to him.

_At least he is able to defend himself, though I wish I had gotten that on camera. The people on YouTube would have loved to watch Ikkaku get beaten by someone like Hanatarou, _he thought to himself. "Thanks." He smiled down at his ex and wrapped an arm around him as they left.

"No problem, Kurosaki-san." Hanatarou grinned as they left the alley.

* * *

Unfortunately, Gin didn't make the cut of being Ichigo's ex-boyfriend as he was originally planned. I started writing the scene, but it didn't seem write and deleted the whole thing. So for Ichi's first boyfriend, if it is up for the reader to decide which one is his first boyfriend.

Next chapter is Uryu, that is if Ichigo still wants to go along with his plans of revenge. And yes, I have already started the chapter so it won't take another year for another update... at least I hope it doesn't!

Please take a rock and chuck it at the author on your way out.


End file.
